Hey as told by rugrats gone wild 3
by DancingWithDinosaurs
Summary: The "Hey" crew is back but not without a little baggage from the island... Will they be able to sit through the court date of their tormentors or will it all be too much for the standing survivor's?
1. Chapter 1

_Quick disclaimer: I do not own anything on this story except my Oc's and the plot.._

 _"_ _Debbie, Alisa, Courtney, Kim where are you?!" Helga screamed as she ran through the jungle in a panic._

 _"_ _They can't hear you they're all dead!" A voice calls out._

 _"_ _What do you want from me?!" Helga asked._

 _"_ _It's too late for that!" the voice says maliciously._

"AHHHHH!" Helga screams shooting up.

"What's wrong?!" Big Bob yells as him and Mariam ran in her room.

Helga continued to scream and kick and cry.

"Helga wake up it just a dream!" Mariam yells shaking her daughter.

"What." Helga asked as she finally wakes up.

"You were screaming are you okay?" Bob asked.

"I had a nightmare again." Helga said sweating.

"It's okay, your fine curly and them are in jail they can't hurt you anymore." Bob said.

"Do you want to come in our room?" Mariam asked.

"No I`m okay." Helga said laying back down.

"Well we're just down the hall if you need us." Bob said.

"Okay."

Bob and Mariam couldn't go back to sleep so they went down stairs and sat at the table.

"How can Curly be so selfish he has permanently damaged our little girl." Mariam said.

"I know for his own sick entertainment." Bob says.

"Do you want some coffee?" Bob asked pouring him some.

"No thank you." Mariam said.

Since Helga's been back she's shown a lot trauma especially after this past Christmas, she`s woken up every night screaming and crying, since she's been back Bob had to shut one of his shops down so he could stay home with her and Mariam has stopped drinking so she could be there for her daughter fully and in the mist of all the craziness Olga decided it was best for her to come back home to be there for her baby sister, it was like her family put there craziness a side to come together and be there for her like a family should, Helga was seriously damaged so she could defiantly use as much family support she could get, in addition to all those hours in her therapy sessions which didn't seem to help her, no amount of therapy would ever undo what she went through.

"How is she, is she okay?!" Olga asked bursting through the door.

"No she had another nightmare."

"I`m going to go up there and sleep with her." Olga said taking her jacket off.

Meanwhile with Courtney.

"How does this look?" Courtney asked holding a dress against her body as she looked in the mirror.

"It looks great Courtney." Ginger said.

"Really because…." Courtney began to say as she noticed a creepy man with sun glasses, a hoodie and a hat on.

"What's wrong?" Macie asked.

"Nothing let's just go to a different store." Courtney said putting down the dress.

Courtney, Ginger and Macie walks out of the story but as they walk Courtney kept looking back.

"What are you looking at?" Macie asked.

"Nothing, let's just try on shoes." Courtney said as they walked into the shoe store.

"Oh my gosh these shoes!" Courtney said running over to the shoes.

"Do you have theses in…." Courtney began to say as she noticed the same creepy guy watching her.

"Never mind I have to go!" Courtney said as they all walked out the store.

"Do you see that guy back there?" Courtney asked.

"Uh-no." Ginger said looking back.

"That guy, I think he's following us!"

"Are you sure?"

"He was watching us in the dress store and when we left so did he and he followed us into the shoe store too."

"We better leave, call the car around." Ginger said looking back now noticing the creepy guy who was clearly following them.

.

.

At the Thornberry's

"MOOM the reporters are out there again!" Debbie yells as she looks out the blinds.

"They've been out there all morning." Eliza says sitting at the table.

"How did they even find us?" Debbie said as she watched the reporters.

"When are they going to leave us alone?" Eliza asked burying her face into her hand.

"Good morning girls." Marianne said walking up.

"Good morning." Debbie said as she continued to look outside the window.

"You know we have to fly back to the states, the court day is coming up soon." Marianne said.

"Thanks for reminding us!" Debbie said turning from the window.

"Where's Donnie?" Nigel asked.

"Still sleep." Eliza said.

"This late?" Marianne asked looking at her watch.

.

.

Kim possible.

"Kim turn to channel four!" Ron said.

"Just a second." Kim said readjusting the phone in her hand.

"Good morning mom, Good morning dad, tweebs." Kim said walking into the kitchen.

"Is that Ronald?" James asked.

Kim nods her head.

"Now what channel?" Kim asked turning on the TV.

"Four."

"Why?"

"Just turn to it."

Kim rolls her eyes and turns the TV on.

"Oh my gosh it's Fred!"

 _"_ _Well we were on the island for a total of 17 days there was others that were on the island for 23 days." Fred says._

 _"_ _Where did you sleep?"_

 _"_ _We slept in huts or tree houses, we had to hand make with stuff we found on the island."_

 _"_ _How relived were you when you finally got off the island?"_

 _"_ _I think we were all very relived."_

 _"_ _Do you still talk to the people from the island?" The news reporter asked._

 _"_ _Some more than others."_

 _"_ _Well there you have it you heard it first on here." The news reporter said._

"Good show." The news reporter said as the camera stopped rolling.

"Thanks." Fred said.

"Do you think anyone from the island saw the show?" Velma asked.

"I don't know why?"

.

.

Phone call

"Hello?" Marianne said.

"Marianne nice to hear from you!" Lois said.

"Yes nice to hear from you." Phil says.

"How are the kids?" Marianne asked.

"Not good Courtney and Ginger swears someone was following them." Lois said.

"What about the other kids?"

"From what I heard Helga has been waking up screaming since she's been back, Rhonda refuses to leave her house and is now on home study, Lila has had several panic attacks and I have to limit the people that come in and out of the boarding house for Arnolds sanity." Phil said.

"Wow I`m sorry."

"So how are your girls?" Lois asked.

"They're actually doing fine, they're a little annoyed by the reporters that keep finding us but besides that their okay." Marianne says.

"That's good." Lois said.

"How's Alisa doing?" Marianne asked.

"Not too well, she's extremely paranoid so her parents pulled her out of school for a while." Didi said.

"I`m sorry." Anne says.

"We should take them on a little vacation to get their minds off of things until the court date." Trudy suggest.

"Do you really think it would be a good idea to take them on a vacation after they just got back from a trip that they were led to believe was a vacation?" Sam asked.

"Maybe you're right!" Trudy said.

"No Trudy I think it would be a great idea!" Marianne said.

"So it's settled we take them on a vacation." Lois said.

A:n/ Welcome back everyone who`s been reading this from the beginning and if you haven't read the first two stories and the short story you defiantly should then come back and read this story it`ll make a whole lot more sense if you do I promise lol to the people who are coming back you should know that I`ve decided to post three times a week Monday, Wednesday and Friday... any ways don't for get to follow, review and or fav...


	2. Chapter 2

Next day

"ALISSSSA!" Debbie yelled watching her walk on the ship.

"DEBBIE!" Alisa says running to hug her.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"I don't mean to sound paranoid, but I feel like those guys are following me!" Alisa say paranoid.

"They probably work here."

"Yeah, you`re probably right." Alisa says as she takes her suspicious eye off of them.

"I felt like we haven't spoken in forever!"

"I know!"

"So I heard the Kim and them were on the ship!"

"Really, have you seen them?"

"No- not yet, let's go look for them." Debbie said signaling her to walk with her.

"Debbie, Alisa!" Helga said as her and her gang came aboard.

"Helga!" Debbie yelled.

"How have you been?"

"Traumatized!"

"Traumatized is an understatement." Arnold said looking over his shoulder.

"What`s wrong?" Debbie asked.

"Nothing." Arnold said rubbing his arm as he continued to look nervous.

"So where's Jamie O?" Alisa asked.

"Checking out the rooms." Sheena said.

"Speaking of where, where's Ginger and them?" Patty asked.

"I don`t…."

"Guess who!"

"Ginger?" Alisa asked turning around.

"HEY GIRLS!" Alisa says hugging Ginger, Macie and Courtney.

"Did you see all those hot guys over there?!" Courtney asked.

"What hot guy?!" Alisa asked.

"Excuse me, aren't you taken?" Ginger asked.

"Jamie O and I aren't dating anymore."

"Why not?" Helga asked.

Alisa shrugs and asked. "So where are the hot guys?"

"Over by the pool."

"Let`s go check them out!" Alisa says pulling Courtney with her.

.

"Kim, Monique!" Debbie said approaching the pool area where everyone from the island was.

"Oh so you do remember us?" Monique asked with an attitude.

"What are you talking about?" Debbie asked putting her hand on her hip.

"You guys haven't spoken to us since we left that island." Dijonay said.

"Sorry, we have lives we got busy." Helga says.

"Looks like you guys kept in contact." Veronica said.

"We're friends." Phoebe said.

"And what are we?" Penny asked.

"Okay that came out wrong."

"I`m sure."

"Look guys we didn't keep in contact like we said but we're here now so let's make the best of it!" Debbie says.

"Who says we want to make the best of it?" Spinelli asked.

"So what, you guys don't want to be friends with us?" Nadine asked.

"That's what I said." Spinelli said.

"Fine, if that's how you want to be." Debbie says turning on her heels.

"That's how it's going to be." Zoey says.

"Come on guys." Debbie says signaling her friends as she continued to walk.

"We're not the enemy." Ginger said before she turns to walk away.

.

"Gosh it's like we never left the island!" Alisa said throwing her hands up.

"Well can you blame them; we did say we'll keep in touch but we didn't." Macie says.

"But that's life, they didn't try and keep in touch with us either." Helga said.

"Actually they did, I have several missed calls from them." Alisa admitted.

"Yeah so did I." Courtney said.

"Oh well we didn't call them back like we thought we would, the island changed us." Miranda said.

"Where did you come from?" Lila asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Whatever!" Lila says shrugging.

"So, are we going to check out our rooms?" Ginger asked.

"Race you there!" Debbie said as she took off running towards her room.

.

"That was pretty mean of you." Cindy said.

"Oh come on you act like it didn't hurt you when they didn't keep their end of the promise. Monique said with her arms folded.

"It did but- there here now, so why can`t we talk to them?" Cindy asked.

"Nobody said you couldn't talk to them, you could if you really wanted to." Tj said.

Cindy folded her arms and looked to the side.

"She doesn't want to." LaCienega said.

"Excuse me- you don't know what I want or don't want to do."

"Then go."

Cindy doesn't move a muscle.

"Exactly what I thought, your just talk."

"Guys stop!" Betty says as Cindy walks away.

.

"Hey guys." Danny said as he grabbed food.

"Hey Dan." Ginger said.

"Why aren't you guys with the others?"

"They don't want to talk to us." Lila says.

"Why what happened?" Danny asked.

"Long story." Mipsy said.

.

"Guys where's Cindy?" Libby asked.

"I`m not sure, I haven't seen or heard from her since earlier." Sticky said.

"I`m going to go look for her." Libby said pushing back from the table.

"No." Archie said placing his hand on hers.

"I`ll go." Archie continued.

"So are you still friends with Archie?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah." Veronica says.

"I don't know how you can do that, I would not be best friends with my ex." Penny said

"Who said we were best friends- we're just friends."

"You know they say if you can be just friends with your ex after you break up you`re either still in love with him or her or you never were." Gretchen said.

"Gretchen!" Kim yelled.

"What they did."

"I never really liked that saying." Monique says.

"Yeah neither did I." Bonnie says.

.

"Guys I missed you!" Timberly said.

"I missed you guys too!" Donnie signed.

"I know even though we talked every day since we left the island I still missed hanging out." Susie said.

"Me too, so what are we going to get into today?" Angelica asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know we wouldn't be us if we didn't run off and get into anything." Angelica says.

"You`re right." Timberly says.

"I`m down for adventure, adventure is my middle name!" Donnie signed.

"Then let's do it!"

"Fine!" Susie says rolling her eyes.

.

"GUUUYS!" Courtney yelled running to Debbie`s room.

"What? Debbie asked.

"There`s this really cool sculpting class, we should go!"

"Since when were you into sculpting?" Alisa asked.

"Since forever!"

Alisa arches her eye brow.

"Okay I`m just going for the boys."

"Boy`s, why didn't you say so, let`s go!" Alisa jumps up and drags Courtney out the room.

.

"Guys we should play hide-n-seek." Susie suggested.

"With who?" Timberly asked.

"Just us." Suzie said as she gestured to her, Timberly, Donnie, and Angelica.

"Yeah I don't think so." Angelica said with a straight face.

"And why not." Suzie asked angrily.

"Because you idiot, one we're on a cruise, two there is a lot of people on deck, three where the heck are we going to hide." Angelica said.

"Well…"

"Exactly we're not."

"How about we play truth or dare." Donnie signed.

"Ugh that's boring." Timberly sighed.

"I have a better idea. Angelica said smiling evilly.

"What is your idea then." Suzie said crossing her arms and squinting her eyes.

"How about we drop balloons on the elderlies." Angelica said still smiling evilly.

"YEEEAAHHH." All the kids yelled.

"Great, Donnie get the balloons, Suzie fill them up, Timberly get a bucket, we have a lot to do." Angelica said.

.

"Cutie over there, cutie over there, cutie over…" Courtney said before getting cut off.

"Okay we get it." Alisa said.

"We're just here to take a few lessons on how to sculpt." Debbie said.

"Well if you guys didn't know I know all about sculpting." Courtney says.

"Excuse me ladies, if anyone needs help sculpting just let me know, I`m here to help." A hot guy says walking up.

"Oh really- well I don't know how to sculpt." Courtney says.

Alisa squints her eyes at him.

"Why did you come to us out of all people- who sent you?" Alisa asked turning to the guy.

"No one ma'am, I`m just doing my job."

"Mmmhh."

"Why would someone single you guys out?"

"I don`t know, why would they?"

"Alright, it`s time to take your medicine Lis- sorry she forgot to take her medicine I apologize." Ginger says pulling Alisa.

"Let go of me- I don't take medicine!" Alisa says pulling her arm as they walked out.

"Oh but you should!"

.

"If we keep this mask on overnight we should have smooth skin by the morning." Debbie says looking at the instruction.

"Debbie we're thirteen we already have smooth skin." Lila says.

"Speak for yourself!" Rhonda says applying her face cream.

"So why did you and Jamie O break up?" Ginger asked.

"Why- who told you to ask me that?!" Alisa asked all paranoid like.

"Um no one I was just wondering."

"Oh- I`m sorry, he um liked someone else." Alisa said looking to the side.

"There are more fish in the sea." Macie says.

"Yeah, there's more fish in the sea, only problem is there's a hole in my net." Alisa says slapping her legs and heading to the door.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Yes." Macie says opening the door.

"Do these kids belong to you?" A tall thin man asked pushing Angelica, Susie, Timberly and Donnie forward.

"Uh, yeah what did they do?"

"I`ll let them tell you." The man says and then turns to walk away.

Debbie shakes her head at the four little ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day.

"That guy with the floral shirt has been following me since I`ve been here!" Courtney says slamming down her plate.

"Take a chill he works here." Ginger said.

"And how do you know that?!" Courtney says.

"Because of his name tag."

"Oh, I knew that."

"Okay so I think I want to go water sailing later!" Debbie says changing the subject.

"Oooo that sounds fun!" Macie says.

"I know they have all these fun activities to do on here." Debbie says looking at the flyer.

"What else do they have?" Ginger asked.

"Here see yourself." Debbie says sliding her the flyer.

"I think we should all do it, enjoy the fun while we can before we step back into the hell whole we call reality." Debbie continues.

"Well good luck with collecting everyone." Alisa says.

"Why- what's wrong?"

"Arnold doesn't really want to be around a lot of people and Lila keeps having anxiety attacks and well Rhonda let's just say will have better luck at finding the lost city of Atlantis then getting her to leave her room again." Alisa explained.

"Well it can just be us and Nadine and nature girl, phoebe and the others that don't include those three."

"I think we should at least try and get them to come with us." Ginger says.

"Believe me Rhonda is not leaving that room and neither is Arnold."

"Well that leaves Lila, will get her to come." Debbie says.

"Hey what about Jamie O- he would have fun doing it too!" Ginger says.

"Well I love to sit and chat but I have to go." Alisa says pushing her chair back.

Watching her walk away Courtney asked.

"What`s her problem?"

"Ex-boyfriend." Debbie said.

"Hey I wonder what happened between the two." Macie says.

"He liked someone else I think."

.

"Come on Lila the air will do you good!" Ginger said.

"Alright." Lila says kicking her legs over the bed.

.

"There you go this is going to be so much fun!" Debbie said.

"Who`s next?" Debbie asked as she brought back to the ship.

"Lila you should go!" Eliza suggest.

"Noo, I`m okay."

"Come on everyone else did it!" Helga says.

"Fine." Lila says slowly walking to the sail."

"Look she`s having so much fun!" Ginger said.

"I don't know she looks kind of scared to me!" Helga says.

"Nah, that's just the wind blowing in her face."

"Get me off get me off get me OFFFF!" Lila screamed panicking.

"Hey you have to stop it!" Debbie says rushing over to the sail instructor.

"Sorry little lady but we can`t stop it until its over."

"Well its over for her, can`t you see she`s not having fun?!" Patty says.

"She looks like she`s having a blast to me."

"Bring her back to this ship or else!" Helga says grabbing his shirt.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I`ll throw you off this ship and feed you to the sharks!"

"Let her off why didn't you say so." The sail instructor said stopping it.

"I am so sorry Lila!" Ginger says.

"It`s fine, lets just go back to my room." A shaken Lila says.

"Yeah and we can paint our nails and stuff it`ll be fun!" Debbie suggested.

As they walked back to the room Debbie remembered she left all her nail polish in the comvee so they stopped at a little gift shop.

Running over to a shirt Debbie says.

"Ooh look at this!"

"Debbie we came for nail polish!" Macie says.

"I know but that doesn't mean we can't you know look around too."

"Um, guys I think I`m just going to go back to my room." Lila says.

"Oh come on Lila." Patty says.

"No I want to go back to my room."

"Yeah and I should probably go with her." Alisa says looking around nervously.

"Guys!" Ginger calls.

Trying on some glasses Debbie says.

"Let them go."

"Bye." Debbie says.

Both Alisa and Lila walks off.

"Deb that was rude!" Eliza says.

"What?" Debbie asked. "Why should we waste our good time because they`re scared?"

"You could have said it nicer though."

"Alright I`m ready to go." Debbie says taking off the glasses and collecting the nail polish.

.

"How was water sailing?" Rhonda asked lifting up from her pillow.

"It was- interesting." Macie says looking at Lila.

Just then there was knock at the door.

"Hey Phoebe could you get that while you`re up?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Have you seen Archie and Cindy?" Betty asked.

"No, not since yesterday why?" Debbie says

"Because they're missing." Velma say.

"Are you sure their missing, maybe they went on a walk around the deck." Patty says.

"We looked- everywhere."

"Well maybe you were looking too hard, I`ll go check." Eliza says getting up and walking pass them.

"Can we come in?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure." Phoebe said.

"Look we're sorry about yesterday." Velma said.

"It`s fine sit down and join us." Courtney said.

.

Almost an hour later

"Eliza's been gone for an awful long time." Monique says.

"She has- maybe someone should go look for her." Debbie said looking around in the group for her little sister.

"I will." Dijonay said.

"Alright but hurry back."

.

Thirty minutes later

"Now where's Dijonay?!" Penny asked.

"It's only been thirty minutes she`s probably on her way back now." Kim says.

Bursting threw the door Dijonay says. "I couldn't find them."

"Well maybe you weren't looking hard enough." Sheena says.

"I looked everywhere."

"Where can they go where on a ship?" Bonnie asked.

"Eliza is probably swimming with dolphins." Alisa says laughing.

Debbie mugs her best friend and then says. "Let's go look for them- together, we can break up in four groups."

"Shouldn't we tell the adults?" Zoey asked.

Shaking her head no Debbie said. "We shouldn't bother them until we actually know their missing."

"I guess." Velma says.

.

On the search

"Guys?" Debbie said peaking in the room.

"Eliza."

"Cindy- Archie!" Betty yells.

.

"Wait, what's happening someone hellllp!" Libby screams.

.

"This was a great Idea, bring them on this cruise." Charlotte says as she gets a massage.

"You`re absolutely right, this will defiantly take their minds off of everything." Lois says getting her feet rubbed.

"I don't know I haven't heard anything from the kids since we got here." Didi said.

"That's because they're having fun." Marianne says.

"If you say so."

.

Back on the search.

"Guys- Betty, Kim?!" Debbie calls.

"We're right here no need to panic." Betty says.

"Hey guys, I think I`m going to go check on the others I think I heard a scream." Kim says.

"Alright hurry back." Debbie says.

"Let's go check over there." Betty says.

"Alright."

"Oh my gosh Oh my gosh!" Alisa screams.

.

"Betty where did you go now?" Debbie asked looking around.

"Betty?"

Realizing that Kim never came back and that Betty had disappeared too made Debbie go into a panic and takes off running to find her other friends, when she realized she couldn't find them either she runs to their room, snatching open doors and seeing that they're empty she runs to the kids room.

"What's wrong Debbie?" Timberly asked.

"Have you seen Ginger, Betty and them?" Debbie asked in a panic.

"Nooo." Susie says slowly.

"What's wrong?" Angelica asked.

"Nothing." Debbie says turning on her heels to leave.

Reaching to the door Debbie turns around quickly and says.

"Lock this door and don't let anyone in I`ll be right back."

"Well if we can't let anyone in how are you going to get back in?" Donnie asked.

"Donnie don't be such a smart aleck- stay here and don't let anyone but me in, got it?"

"Got it!" The kids says in unison.

Running to Jamie O`s room he was the only room she didn't check, and to her surprising there was someone on the bed.

"JAMIE O!" Debbie yells snatching off his beats.

"Where's the fire?!" Jamie O asked.

"Alisa, Ginger, Helga, Sheena and them are missing!"

"Well where did they go?"

Debbie puts her hand on her hip and says. "If I knew that would I be in here in a panic?"

"Maybe."

"Jamie O we need to find them, like NOW!"

"Alright alright." Jamie O says kicking his feet from off the bed.

.

"What was that all about?" Susie asked.

"I don't know but we're going to find out." Timberly says getting up.

"But Debbie told us to stay here and not to let anyone in." Susie says.

"Did you hear what you just said- since when did we listen?" Timberly asked.

"Never."

"Exactly."

"You know you`re really becoming a bad influence on me, I was such a good girl before I met you." Susie says.

"You`re welcome."

"But we're going to need help with this one."

"Don't say it!" Donnie signs.

"I`m sorry but we have to."

"Tim, its not to late." Angelica said.

"We're going to need help from…

.

"Debbie come over here." Jamie O said looking back.

"So why did you and Alisa break up?" Debbie asked walking over to him.

"Are you sure this is the right time to be talking about this?"

Debbie shrugs and asked. "If not now than when?"

Jamie O shrugs and says. "I`m a teenage guy I don't want to be stuck with one girl, at least not now."

"So you cheated on her?"

"No, I just broke up with her, its hard enough to have a girlfriend in high school but a girlfriend that you never get to see in person, now that's hard."

"What`s hard is traveling the world every day, you don't get to talk to many people the only thing I can hold on to is the friendships that I made back in Brooklynn, that I sometimes can't even talk to for weeks, depending on where we travel to, you see Jamie O the way I see it, having a girlfriend miles away or in your face isn't hard at all your just being a big baby." Debbie said as she looked for everyone.

"Okay maybe I am being a baby so what."

Debbie shakes her head and sucks on her teeth and says. "You don't get to say so what, my best friend is somewhere heartbroken because the guy she loves doesn't feel the same way."

"Love- see that's what I`m talking about I`m not ready to say the 'L' word, I`m not even sure I know what that means."

"I`m sure you don't, all you know how to do Is break hearts, and that's alright with you isn't it?"

Jamie O sighs and says. "Debbie."

"I think we should stop talking and keep looking."

"That's the best thing you`ve said since we started looking."


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys we need to ask the babies for help!"

Throwing her hands up Angelica said. "Why did you have to go there?"

"Look they helped us find out who the first host was, maybe they can help us find out what's going on."

"Alright." Angelica says folding her arms.

"So do you guys still have those walkie talkies?"

"Right here why?" Susie says pulling one outside her bag.

"Babies to Timberly I repeat babies to Timberly do you read?"

"What?" Chuckie asked.

"Chuckie boy am I glad to hear your voice!" Timberly said.

"We're going to need you babies help."

"We're not babies anymore!"

"Yeah, yeah Finster just listen to what the lady has to say!" Angelica says.

"Somethings going on…"

"And you need my help?"

"Not your help, you guys help."

"With?"

"I`ll explain later meet us on the deck in five seconds!" Timberly says.

"Okay."

"Over and out."

"What?" Chuckie asked.

"Bye."

.

.

"Jamie O!"Debbie says looking up.

"I thought we weren't going to be talking?"

"Well we're really not going to be talking when those aliens suck you into outer space!" Debbie says pointing to the green light that was lifting Jamie O into the air.

"What's going on?!"

"Don't panic Jamie O!"

"Oh yeah I`m being suck into outer space and you`re telling me not to panic!"

"Whooooa, what`s going on?!" Angelica asked as her and her crew and the babies stood there in amazement.

"I thought I told you guys not to come out here!" Debbie yelled snapping her head towards them.

"You knew we weren't going to listen when you told us that." Timberly said.

"Well you should have this could be danger…." Debbie began to say when the light sucked her in the air too.

"RUUUUNNNN!" Susie yells turning around.

"You aint gotta tell me twice!" Timberly said.

Just then the lights take them up too.

.

"Where are we?" Debbie said sitting down on a cold floor.

"I think we just got abducted by aliens." Susie said.

"Don't be silly aliens aren't real."

"But you said…"

"DEBBIE, SUSIE, ANGELICA?!" Alisa yells.

"Alisa, Archie, Cindy, guys what are you doing here?" Debbie asked.

"We got sucked up here just like you did." Cindy said.

"Oh my gosh this is doing terrible things for my anxiety." Lila said rubbing her temples.

"You`re too young to have anxiety." Penny said.

"Actually there isn't an age where you could start having anxiety." Gretchen said.

"Grech, shut up." Gus says.

"Rhonda are you okay?" Jug head asked.

"I knew I shouldn't have left my house." Rhonda says holding her legs and rocking.

"We're going to be alright, I promise Rhonda" Debbie said hugging her.

"Shh someone's coming!" Cindy says.

"I know you`re wondering why you guys are here."

"Nooo." Bonnie says real sarcastic like.

"You guys lives are in danger and we had to get you guys out of there."

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"I`m Fred and I work for the FBI, and I`m taking you to the witness protective program."

"And you couldn't have did that like a normal person, you had to suck us up with a green light to freak us out more- like our lives aren't already bad." Ginger said.

"We had to get you out of there before he found you." Fred said.

"Who is HE?" Gerald asked.

"You don't know?"

"That's why I asked."

"Curly."

"But he`s supposed to be in jail!" Macie said with her heart racing.

"He is but not all of his accomplice are."

"But I thought you got them all on the island?" Ron asked.

"Those were just the tip of the Ice burg, you think he did all that with just that little help, all of you guys have enemy's and all of them helped one way or another."

"And their still out there?" Debbie asked panicking.

"Yes, which is why you guys must now go into the witness protection program, you may contact no one."

"What about our parents?!" Timmy asked.

"They will be there when we drop you off."

"This isn't happening- this isn't happening." Debbie says.


	5. Chapter 5

Next day

Ginger wakes up in an unfamiliar room looking around there were no sign of any of her friends, kicking her feet over the bed she walks to the door and opens it when she starts to hear familiar voices. Walking down stairs she runs into her friends both from Brooklynn and the island.

"You're awake, good."

"My name is Sunny I`m with the FBI." Sunny continued.

"Hi Sunny, where`s Fred?" Ginger asked.

"He`ll be here soon, but like I was saying before you got here as you all know you guys are now in the witness protection program you may not contact anyone from your past and you must not tell anyone why you`re here you guys are all exchange students from Canada." Sunny explained.

"For how long will we be here for?" Stinky asked.

"Until Curly is sentenced."

"Any idea when that will be?" Drew asked.

"No, now here is your host the rocket family." Sunny said.

"Hi my name is Raymundo and these are my kids Reggie and Otto, and I just want to let you know we're happy to have you, sort of wish it was under different circumstances but never the less we're happy to have you for however long that maybe." Raymundo says.

"I Love your shirt!" Courtney says to Reggie.

"Uh thanks I think." Reggie says.

"Well you guys can get unpack if you want to." Raymundo says.

"Is that the beach over there?!" Debbie asked with excitement.

"Uh yeah do you want to go when everyone`s done unpacking?" Reggie asked.

"Uh yeah!"

All the older girls except Alisa had decided to go to the beach, they were walking down the hall when they see Alisa standing in front of a door, she looked like she wanted to knock on it but was too nervous to lift her hand.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go lis?" Debbie asked.

"Huh- oh no thank you." Alisa says walking away from the door and back to her room.

"I wonder who`s room was that." Zoey says.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Courtney asked.

"It was Jamie O's our little Alisa still loves him." Courtney continues.

"Aww we should hook them back up!" Kim says

"I say we stay out of it." Penny says.

"Come on she's our friend we should help her or something- right Debbie?" Kim asked.

"I agree with Penny; we should stay out of it."

"But I thought she was your best friend?" Velma asked.

"I mean she is but there is no getting through to Jamie O, trust me I tried and it failed epically and the only way to cheer Lis up is by getting her and Jamie O back together and he clearly doesn't want to get back with her so we should just leave it alone." Debbie says.

"Maybe you`re right."

"I am right, we be doing no one any good by pumping her head while Jamie O is in his high school I want to be free stupid boy faze." Debbie explains.

"That's true."

"But hey, didn't you and Veronica go through a break up with Archie?" Velma asked Betty.

"Uh yeah." Betty said.

"So why don't you share some knowledge with her about it?"

"I mean I guess I could." Betty said.

.

I can`t have fun knowing Alisa is at home all heart broken." Ginger says.

"You guys are depressing, I`m going to go surfing with Reggie." Debbie says getting up.

"What`s up with her isn't Alisa supposed to be her best friend it`s like she doesn't even care that she's heart broken." Penny says.

"I know; we have to do something to cheer Alisa up." Kim says.

"Oh I know I heard Jamie O and the guys were going to the shore shack later on we should set Alisa up so she could run into him then they`ll have to talk and make up!" Macie says.

"That's a great idea!" Daphne says.

"So It`s settled that's what will do!" Betty says.

As the girls got up to collect their belongings Archie gets up and grabs Betty.

"Archie put me down!"

"What?" Archie asked. "I can`t hear you."

"I said put me down nooow!" Betty screams.

"What- put you down?"

"Yes!"

"You mean you`re not having fun?"

"No I`m not!"

"Okay." Archie says tossing her into the ocean.

Popping out of the water Betty spits out the water and says.

"I hate you Archie!"

Archie and the guys laugh and exchanged a brotherly high five and walk off.

"What a jerk." Ginger says staring at the guys as she reached to help Betty up.

"Thanks." Betty says grabbing Gingers hand.

"Archie`s such a jerk." Betty says.

"You can say that again."

"Hey are you ready to leave now?" Kim asked

"Yeah let me just dry off real quick." Betty says grabbing the towel.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Alisa we were thinking about going to the shore shack did you want to go with us?" Ginger asked.

"No thank you, I just want to lay down." Alisa says flipping over and facing the window.

"Come on, It`ll be a lot of fun!" Monique said.

"Yeah I heard Raymundo is quite the chief!" Courtney says.

"Go without me." Alisa says pulling her cover over her head.

"If she doesn't want to go don't force her!" Debbie says.

Rolling her eyes Penny walks over to Alisa and snatches the cover from over her head and says. "I know you`re sad about you and Jamie O but you can't just lay in bed all day depressed now get your butt up because you`re coming with us!"

"If you says so." Alisa says kicking her feet over the bed.

.

"See now don't you feel better now that you`re out getting some fresh air?" Penny asked.

"I guess." Alisa says all depressed like.

"Oh look there goes the guys!" Bonnie says.

"Let's go say hi to them." Ginger says.

"Whatever."

"Hey Archie, Fred." LaCienega says as they walk up to them.

"Hey."

Looking up Alisa see's Jamie O flirting with a girl behind the counter and without warning she takes off running crying.

"ALISA!" Dijonay yells.

"I told you guys to leave it alone, now look what you did, you made it worst." Debbie said before she ran off in search of her best friend.

"Thanks a lot Jamie O- jerk!" Ginger said folding her arms and shaking her head.

"A big jerk!" Courtney says.

"What did I do?" Jamie O asked.

"Don't act like you don't know what you did!" Dijonay says.

"I`m confused."

"You were flirting with that girl right in front of Alisa, when you knew she still had feelings for you!" Kim says slapping his arm.

"I didn't even know she we was here!" Jamie O says throwing up his hands.

.

"You okay?" Debbie asked walking next to her best friend on the board walk.

"I`m fine."

"Alisa it`s me your best friend you don't have to wear a mask with me."

"Best friends…" Alisa laughs.

"You barely know me." Alisa continues.

"Where is this coming from?"

"It`s coming from me- didn't you see my lips move?"

Debbie sighs and says. "I know talking to me won't make you stop hurting completely, but It`ll help a little."

"And you know that how?"

"Look, I`m just trying to help but I can see you like throwing yourself a pity party so I`m going to leave you to that." Debbie says turning on her heels.

"Call me when you`re back to your normal self." Debbie continues as she walks away.

"Why aren't I good enough?"

"Excuse me?" Debbie asked.

"Jamie O left me so he could be with other girls, what`s wrong with me?"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, when you fall for someone you fall hard but there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, if anything there's something wrong with him, you`re beautiful, caring and a great person so if he doesn't want to be with you there`s defiantly something wrong with him and not you." Debbie says.

"Thanks Debb." Alisa says sniffing.

"You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should put you back on the scene, let Jamie O know he`s not the only person who has his eyes on you."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on it`ll be fun, besides I packed a dress and I`m going to wear it gosh darn it!"

Alisa gives her a closed smile and asked. "So where are we going?"

"I found a flyer at the beach earlier and it was for a teen club this Friday night."

"But it`s only Monday."

"Gives us four days to get ready."

"Fine, it`ll be fun."

"That`s the spirit"


	7. Chapter 7

**Four days later...**

"Hey are you guys almost ready?" Debbie asked as she curled her hair.

"Just about." Ginger says.

"Okay good, because I`m trying to get there a little early I heard it gets really crowed."

"You know what, why don't you just go head and will meet you there." Ginger replied.

"I don't want to go alone."

"Lis- your ready right?" Ginger asked.

"Uh yeah."

"Well there you go Deb, Alisa will go with you."

"Alright, come on Lis."

"Save us some cute guys!"

Walking out the room Alisa yells back.

"I can`t make any promises!"

 **.**

Walking into the crowed of people Debbie and Alisa pushes their way through.

"Hey what`s the hurry?"

"Excuse me?" Debbie asked.

"You just pushed me."

"Oh, my bad."

"No its fine."

"Ok bye." Debbie says turning to walk away.

"Wait wait."

Giving a fake smile Debbie says.

"Yes."

"Do you live around here."

"Temporarily." Debbie replied.

"What don't tell me you're some military brat?"

"Try exchange program."

"Oh where are you from?"

"Canada."

"Oh which part I was born in Canada."

"Ummm."

"We have to go." Alisa says snatching Debbie.

"Thanks." Debbie says.

"No prob, I guess we need to put decided where we`re from in Canada on our to do list?"

Debbie laughs and says.

"I think so."

 **An hour later...**

"I`m glad you talked me into coming out!" Alisa said.

"I knew you would be." Debbie said .

Every Friday night around ten the city closed off the board walk and hosted a party just for teens and it was always loads of fun anyone who was anyone would be there, there was music entertainment along the board walk the shops even stayed open late to sell their food and the beach was pack, shoot so was the board walk.

"Where's Ginger and them?" Alisa asked looking around.

"I`m not sure she said they`ll meet us here."

"How are they supposed to find us in this big crowed?" Alisa asked.

"We're supposed to meet them at the shore shack in five minutes."

"But until then I say we enjoy ourselves." Debbie says as she starts to dance.

"Excuse me ladies." A guy calls from behind them.

"Should we look?" Debbie asked.

Alisa rolls her eyes and turns around and says.

"Yes."

"I don't mean to bug you two but you guys look new here."

"That's because we are."

"Oh so you should let me show you two around."

"Yeah, no so you can kidnap us, I don't think so."

"Well then can I join you two?"

Alisa looks to Debbie who rolls her eyes and shrugs.

"Sure." Alisa says.

"My name is Scott what`s yours?"

"If I tell you that you might stalk me, I don't have a common name." Alisa replies.

Scott laughs.

"Your laughing but she`s serious." Debbie says.

"Oh, well you don't even live here right." Scott says.

"Right."

"So?"

"Alisa, and this is Debbie."

Debbie mugs him.

"What is your name supposed to be a secret?" Scott asked.

"From you yes."

 **At the shore shack...**

"This is Scott, Scott these are my friends." Alisa says.

"Hi." Ginger says waving.

"Did you guys order yet?"

"Uh yeah, before you guys came." Courtney says.

"Okay well I`m going to go order something, Debbie, Alisa do you want something?" Scott asked.

"Whatever you`re having." Debbie said.

"Alright, Alisa?"

"Same."

"Okay I`ll be right back."

"He`s cute!" Courtney whispers.

"I know!" Alisa says.

"Way better looking than Jamie O." Ginger said.

"Defiantly." Debbie says.

"Oh my gosh!" Alisa says turning around quickly and covering her face.

"What`s wrong?"

"That guy over there…"

"Where?" Macie asked looking behind them.

"Don`t look!"

"Well how are we supposed to know who you're talking about if we don't look?"

"The guy four tables over with the gray hoodie on, he goes to my school."

"I don't get it?"

"If he sees me he will strike up conversation…"

"I`m failing to see your point."

"He`s going to talk about home, my actual home- we`re supposed to be exchange students from Canada."

"Right!" Macie says.

"Look he`s coming this direction." Ginger says.

"What do I do?!" Alisa asked.

"I don't know, play dead!" Debbie said.

"Debbie!"

"Alisa?"

"Alisa is that you?"

"Excuse me?" Courtney says.

"No I`m sorry not you, her."

"My friend, Bethany she`s deaf, so she can`t hear you." Courtney said thinking on her toes

"Oh I`m sorry she just looked like someone I know from back home." The guy says.

"Well we're from Canada so I doubt we know you."

"I`m sorry."

"It`s fine."

"Who was that?" Scott asked walking back.

Courtney shrugs.

"I`m sorry we have to go now." Alisa says getting up from her chair and running off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sunday morning...**

"State your name."

"Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."

"Right this way Ms. Lloyd."

"He`ll be in here shortly."

"Rhonda."

"Curly."

"So how have you been?" Curly asked.

"Cut the small talk Curly- that's not why I`m here." Rhonda says throwing up her hand.

"Then why are you here sweet pea?"

"I want answers Curly- why did you do that to us, why did you do that to me?"

Curly didn't say a word he just sat there with an evil smirk on his face.

"I thought we were friends."

'"We were never friends."

"You have no idea what that island did to me to us."

Curly folds his arms and sits back.

"For everything you put us through you could at least give us one thing."

"And what is that sweet pea?"

"An explanation." Rhonda says.

"The way I look at it I don't owe you squat- it's you that owes me."

"We owe you?!"

Curly nods his head and says. "Everything you found out on the island was because I wanted you to find out, everything you had- was because I wanted you to have, you guys were always in my control, whether you knew it or not, you were always in my control…"

"I`m failing to see why we owe you."

"Every last thing that happened on that island was part of my plan, you getting off that island- was all part of my plan." Curly continued.

"Why is that?"

"Because the damage had already been done, I can control you without even being anywhere near you."

Rhonda shakes her head and asked. "So that`s why you did it- to have control over us?"

"No."

Rhonda squints her eyes and stands to her feet and reaches over the table and slaps him and then turns on her heels and walks out.

.

At home...

"Rhonda Wellington Lloyd where have you been?!" Sunny asked as Rhonda walked in the door.

"I went out."

"Out?"

"Yeah out."

"Out where?" Sunny asked.

"Along the board walk."

"I didn't know there was a board walk in Brooklynn."

Rhonda`s heart dropped.

"We're the FBI we know EVERYTHING, so where did you go?"

"If you know everything then why don't you know where I was?" Rhonda asked sitting down.

"How`d you get there?"

"When you have money you can get anywhere you want."

"Give me your credit card!"

"NO!"

"Rhonda!"

"Fine." Rhonda said rolling her eyes.

"What made you think visiting Curly would be a good idea?" Sunny asked.

"You went to see Curly?" Helga asked.

"Do you know what that could do to the investigation?!"

"I`m sorry but I needed answers."

"Well did you get them?"

Rhonda shakes her head and then says. "No."

"Next time you decided to go somewhere you need to let us know, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now get ready."

"For what?"

"Today`s the first day of court, we're flying you guys on a private jet there, and then you will come back here."

A:N thank you all for the favoring, follows and reviews they really mean alot... Have a good day or night depending on when you read this.


	9. Chapter 9

"Your honor Curly isn't a bad guy not by a mile, he`s just a confused little boy and despite what happened to them under Curlys care, I`m sure his school mates could agree. Curly lawyer said.

"Arnold Shortman would you say Curly was a good friend and person."

"Curly was really weird." Arnold says.

"He`s odd." Sheena says.

"You never really knew what he was thinking." Gerald said.

"He was a freak." Helga said.

"He locked himself in the principal's office and threw kick balls at everyone." Sid said.

"And he locked us in a cemetery and tried to hit us in the head with a golf club." Herald said.

"He pulled the fire alarm and blamed it on me because of a pencil." Eugene says.

"In other words he`s crazy." Phoebe said

"Crazy?" Lila laughed.

"More like insane." Lila continued.

"He was a basket case." Nadine said.

"He`s nuts!" Patty said

"HE`S AN EMOTIONAL TERRORIST!" Rhonda yelled from the audience.

"Sit down Ms. Lloyd!"

"So far you`re not doing a great job at proving Curly is harmless and should be walking free." The Judge says.

"Your honor Curly is nothing more than an insane sick individual who needs to spend life behind bars so that he may never cause harm to my clients or anyone else." The hey as told gang lawyer said.

"Your honor, I will like to call a break and pick up tomorrow." Curly`s lawyer said.

"Your honor on behalf of my clients I'd like to request we continue, they have already been through enough as you may or may not know and they will like to put this behind them as soon as possible."

"Surely you didn't think we were going to get through this whole case in one day Ms. Sullivan?" The judge asked.

"No your honor my clients and I are fully aware that this case could last months or even years, but what I meant your honor one hour, one second can mean the difference to these young children who just want to go back to normal life." Ms. Sullivan said.

"Mr. Burney your request for a break has been granted, will pick back up tomorrow at eight."

"Thank you." Mr. Burney said.

"Your honor my clients have school there for will be unable to attend a court case that early could we change it to three when they're out of school?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"Yes you may, court will start back up at three pm tomorrow."

"I don't like the way things are looking." Trudy says.

"What do you mean our kids did a great job at poking holes in Curlys characters, surly after today they must know how unstable he is?" Mariam said.

"Yeah but he went ahead and called for a break when Ms., Sullivan specifically asked if we could continue so our kids could continue with their lives, it's bad enough that creep had us held hostage for almost a month but now his lawyer trying to make it longer then need be ." Trudy says.

"I didn't think of it like that."

"Curly has a good lawyer, one of the best if I know him like I think I do he's going to come back harder tomorrow, he had a slip up today but it won't happen again." Ms. Sullivan said.

"So what you`re saying is we should give up?" LaCienega asked.

"No what I`m saying is we need to hit back twice as hard, no more outburst okay Rhonda?"

"Sorry." Rhonda says.

"And you all need to be prepared to be asked hard questions and the same questions seven different ways."

"Should we just back down, our kids have already been through hell on that island, do we really want them to get questioned like they`re the criminals?" Lucy asked.

"I completely understand why you may feel that way Mrs. Carmichael, but what`s worst then them being questioned for a few hours for a month or so OR them backing down and Curly and his team walks free and they`re free to hurt them again." Ms. Sullivan said.

"She right, as much as I want to throw in the towel already we can`t, we have to get justice for our kids." Jan said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Next day**

"I`m not going I`m not going I`m not going!" Rhonda yelled screaming as they attempt to push her out the house door.

 **At school...**

"I can`t believe they made me come." Rhonda said folding her arms.

"I expect you to treat them with respect while there here as a guest to our country." Mr. Steward said.

"You can take your seats." Mr. Steward said.

"Hi I like your shirt." Rhonda said.

"Ugh is this loser talking to me?"

"Me loser- HA I am Rhonda well- erg never mind."

"Lila are you okay?" Gerald asked.

Lila sticks up her shaky hand giving him a thumbs up while she kept her head down on the table.

"I`m sorry Lila, I don't know what you`re allowed to do in your country but here in the United States we don`t fall asleep in class."

"She`s not sleep Mr. Steward-she`s having an anxiety attack." Stinky explained.

"Well I`m sorry Ms.…."

"Just call her Lila." Stinky said.

"Do you need to go to the nurse Lila?" Mr. Steward asked waiting on an answer that he`ll never receive, at least not from her he wouldn't.

"No she`ll be fine, at home they usually just let it take it`s course."

"Okay then, back to world history."

"Hey football head-you okay?" Helga asked touching his shoulder from behind.

Arnold had been watching the front door the entire time, his eyes hadn't left it since he step foot in the class room, that island really missed him up. His transcript even said that he couldn't have his back towards the door he had to see it at all times, he had to know who was coming in and out of it the entire time, it was weird but that`s what the island did to him.

"Yeah Helga I`m fine." Arnold said taking his eyes off the door for a split second then putting them back on it.

"Whatever you say Arnoldo."

 **Lunch with Rhonda..**

"They`re all weird they all came from Canada on that exchanged program." Dalilah said.

"I know, watch this!" Savannah said throwing her orange at Rhonda`s feet.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rhonda screamed in a panic covering her head.

"Bulls eye." Dalilah said slapping Savannahs hand.

"Hey that was not okay! Rhonda are you okay?" Patty asked.

"Calm down big Bertha, we were just fooling around, take a chill pill." Dalilah said.

"Well don't let it happen again or its going to be between me and you." Patty said cracking her knuckles.

"Fine." Dalilah said with an evil smirk knowing it wouldn't be the last time they played a joke on them.

"Are you okay?" Patty asked as they walked away.

"I knew I shouldn't have left that stupid house, I thought I could do it but I can`t!" Rhonda said.

"You`ll be fine."

 **Chemistry with Alisa..**

"Bethany right?"

"Huh?" Alisa asked looking up from her test tubes.

"I thought your friend said you were deaf?"

"She meant at that moment, I had just went swimming and my ears were clogged."

"Mmm, well my name is Thomas." Thomas said sitting on the stool next to her.

"Alis- Bethany."

"Alis- Bethany huh?"

Alisa laughs and then gives him a closed smile and said. "I was thinking out loud for a moment, I was thinking at least this class is almost over but you asked me my name so it came out at the same time."

"What you don't like chemistry?" Thomas asked.

"I love chemistry- its just…"

"It`s just what?"

"It`s just you, I have a feeling talking to you is only going to get me in trouble."

"Why is that?"

"Because you have trouble written all over you."

"I do?" Thomas asked looking into the mirror of the phone.

Alisa chuckled.

"So how do you like living in Canada?" Thomas asked putting down his phone.

"It`s alright how's, Baskerville?"

"How did you know I was from Baskerville?" Thomas asked.

 _"_ _Oh my gosh, I knew talking to him would be nothing but trouble!"_ Alisa thought.

"I heard the teacher say you were a transfer and you kind of look like a Baskerville boy, or at least you look like how I would imagine guys from there would look, I`ve always wanted to go there."

"I look like I`m from Baskerville?"'

Alisa laughs.

"Well I guess we have a certain look."

Just then the bell rings.

 _"_ _Thank you Jesus!" Alisa thought._

Collecting her stuff quickly Alisa turns to dash out the door.

"Wait Bethany- can I have your number?"

"Sorry I don't own a cell phone." And with that she left the room.

 **In the halls..**

"You wouldn't guess who I have chemistry with!" Alisa said walking up to the table.

"Jamie O?" Macie asked.

"Ha- you`re funny, I don't mean that kind of chemistry, I mean the class."

"We give up." Kim says.

"Thomas!"

Ginger gasped and said." Thomas!"

"Wait who`s Thomas?" Ginger asked.

"The guy that knew me from home."

"Did he recognize you?" Debbie asked.

Shaking her head Alisa says." I don't think so."

"Well that`s all that matters."

"Yeah you're right I shouldn't be worried at all."

"Hey guys why don't we all do something?" Ginger asked trying to change the subject.

"Like?" Debbie asked.

"I don't know, schools almost over will figure something out."

.

The girls ended up self-tanning at the beach for a while until they had to go to court.

"So how long do you think we're going to be in witness protection program?" Alisa asked.

"To be honest, I don't know, until something happens I guess." Debbie says lazily.

"Ginger?"

Ginger just shrugged her shoulders.

Alisa didn't bother asking Kim or Macie.

"Hey you should burry me!" Alisa says.

"Like in the sand?" Debbie asked

"Yeah."

So both of the girls got up and started to get ready to play in the sand.

"Hey I'm going to the snack bar; you guys want anything?" Macie asked as she stood up.

"Soda!" The girls all said as the same time.

Macie nodded and walked to the snack bar.

"I have a better Idea." Alisa says with an evil smirk.

"What?" Debbie said.

Alisa turns to whisper in her ear causing a wide smile to come across the face of a Debbie Thornberry.

"Oh that is a good idea."

"So should I call her over here or are you going to?" Alisa asked.

"Hey Miranda come over here real quick." Debbie said with a sneaky smile.

Walking over to them Miranda asked.

"What do you want?"

"Let`s burry you!"

"What do I look like letting you burry me?" Miranda asked.

"Come on, it`ll be fun!" Alisa say.

"Fine!" Miranda says climbing in the hole.

An awkward silence grew through the air Miranda was waiting impatiently for them to bury her while both Alisa and Debbie threw the sand over her with the same evil smirk that Miranda knew oh so well.

"What are you two up too?" Miranda asked.

"Nothing, what makes you think we're up to anything?" Debbie asked trying to cover her smirk.

"Yal look like yal up to something!"

"We`re not up to anything we`re just burying you like we said." Alisa said.

"Here`s your soda`s girls." Macie said walking back.

"That was fast." Debbie said standing up and grabbing her soda.

"Alright, you buried me, now let me out!" Miranda said.

Debbie and Alisa looked at her with a smirk.

"I said let me out!"

Not able to contain her laugh Debbie burst out laughing which caused Alisa to laugh.

"I don't like the way yal laughing!" Miranda says.

"Let`s go!" Debbie said laughing as she pulled her best friend.

"You better not leave me here- guys, guys GUUUUUYS!" Miranda screamed

 **An hour later...**

They had been there half an hour till Ginger thought it was time to break up the fun.

"Hey guys sorry to ruin the fun, but we have to start getting ready to go to court." Ginger said.

Cracking up Alisa says. "Alright I guess its time to let Miranda out."

A:N Thank you all for reading this chapter it really means a lot, I hope you enjoyed it and also thank you Celrock and Gage the Hedgehog for reviewing every chapter.. I also want to apologies for not posting this past Wednesday and last Friday I completely forgot like last Friday I thought it was Thursday and this past Wednesday I thought it was Tuesday it was crazy lol I`m just going to blame it on it being summer... anyways have a good day or night depending on when you read this


	11. Chapter 11

**Court**

"Can you tell me exactly what Curly and his team did to you?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"Well, he sent us tickets for a getaway and when we got there it was nothing like we expected we were split in teams, and we had to play in the craziest games for food, Patty passed out in one of the challenges from exhaustion and dehydration." Debbie explained.

"And what kind of "games" did you have to play?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"He and his team had us dangling over freezing water with man eating sharks." Alisa says.

"We had to run under spiked balls." Tj explained.

"We had to stay in a cage with a hungry gorilla." Gerald said.

"And what else did you have to endure?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"I was at the bottom of a doggy pile." Angelica said.

"He- or his team dug a hole in the ground and left me there for almost three days I was cold, tired, I was hungry, I can still feel the sand underneath my feet, I can still taste the sand that got in my mouth and I can still hear those annoy crows chirping or whatever crows do." Timberly said staring off in space then back to her lawyer as she was forced to relive those horrible events.

"I was dangling for my life on a huge hexagon twenty feet in the air over water- I can`t swim." Susie says.

"They had me spinning on a spin wheel and they threw potatoes at me, it hit me in my head, my stomach and my legs- I still have the scares, and not just physically." Lila said.

"He made them vote me into a cell of torture where they lowered me into water and shocked me for twenty-four hours." Miranda explained.

"When we didn't win we starved." Betty said.

"And how did being on this island affect your everyday life?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"I have night mares." Helga says looking down.

"My grandpa has to watch whoever comes in and out of our house." Arnold says.

"I have panic attacks." Lila says.

"I always think I`m being followed." Courtney says.

"I think everything and everyone is going to hurt me." Penny says.

"You don't know who you could trust." Velma says.

"It's like you`re living in a bad dream you can`t wake up from." Cindy says.

"That island shredded what was left of my sanity." Sheena says.

"Tight places give me anxiety." Timberly says.

"I`m afraid to leave my house, everything could be him, everything makes me jump, I`m afraid of Curly." Rhonda says looking down then into their lawyer eyes.

Ms. Sullivan walks to her table.

"Rhonda, you said you are afraid to leave your house, everything could be him, everything makes you jump and you`re afraid of Curly- correct?" Mr. Burney asked.

"Correct."

"Then why did you go visit him- since he scares you so much, if someone scared me I wouldn't go within miles of him."

"I needed answers, to get over this, I was and still am afraid of him but I need to know why he did that to me, to us." Rhonda explained.

"Did you find out?"

Rhonda shakes her head no.

"That`s a yes or no."

"No."

"Mmm."

 **In the hall.**

"Why are we being treated like we did something wrong?!" Dijonay asked.

"That`s Curly's lawyers job to make you all look bad, and to try and convince the jury Curly and his team was innocent." Ms. Sullivan said.

"Good luck with that." Sid said.

"And Rhonda, why didn't you tell me you went to see Curly do you have any idea what that could do to the case?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"I`m sorry, I guess it slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind?"

"Yeah, slipped my mind."

"Well did anyone else come in contact with the other team that I should know about?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"If so speak now." She continued.

Everyone looked around but no one rose their hand.

"Good, and let's keep it that way." Ms. Sullivan said turning on her heels.

"You girls did a great job!" Drew said.

"Thank you Mr. Pickles." Debbie says.

"Now let's get you guys home and put some good food in your stomach I`m sure you`re hungry." Raymundo said.

"Food actually sounds great." Mikey said.

 **Dinner**

"So how was school?" Didi asked.

"It was fine." Eliza said twirling her food.

"Just fine?" Trudy asked.

"These girls were just giving us a hard time because we`re new."

"All of you?"

"Well just Rhonda."

"What Rhonda needs to do is, get a sock and feel it with butter and…" Suga Mama Began to say.

"Suga Mama!" Kira said.

"What, that`s all the girl needs is a good butt whoppin."

"That`s not the kind of advice you should give her."

"Right Drew?"

"I think if the girl`s picking on her she should at least try and solve it with her words." Drew said.

"See!" Kira said.

"BUT- if that doesn't work then I think she should do what Sugar Mama suggested."

"It`s Suga Mama- Suga not Sugar." Trudy said.

"That`s what I said Sugar Mama."

Trudy hits her hand against her head and says. "You tried."

"What?" Drew asked looking around.

"Nothing." Lois said shaking her head.

"Remind me to never leave Kimi with you." Kira replies.


	12. Chapter 12

**The next day in school with the Preteens**

"Mr. Steward- help!" Eugene said hanging from the back of the door.

"Eugene, who did this to you?!" Mr. Steward asked.

"I- I don't remember."

"Well until he remembers everyone has lunch detention."

"AWWW." The class said in unison.

"Mr. Steward that's not fair we didn't all hang him in the back of the door why do we all have detention?" A kid asked.

"No but someone knows what happened and no one is telling me so you all will pay for it."

"Come on Eugene." Stinky says helping him off of the door.

Pulling down his shirt Eugene says.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Stinky says slapping him on his back.

"I think I should go to the nurse." Eugene says

 **In chemistry with Alisa**

"Thomas and Alis…" The teacher began to say as Alisa ran up to the teacher.

"Hi Mrs.…"

"Talent."

"Mrs. Talent- could you call me Bethany instead of Alisa, I know the sheet says Alisa but my middle name is Bethany and that's what I go by."

"Sure- Bethany." Mrs. Talent said winking.

"Thanks."

"Like I was saying Thomas will be partners with Bethany."

"Looks like we're chemistry partners." Thomas said walking up.

"Yeah, I heard." Alisa said.

"Do you not want to be partnered with me or something?"

"What gave you that idea?"

Shrugging Thomas says.

"Just a hunch."

"Well I`m excited- really."

"Now you`re doing too much." Thomas says with a chuckle.

 **In court...**

As they walked in the court room they noticed all their tormentors and some, the gross sisters weren't there.

"What are they doing here?" Cindy asked.

"They were part of this too." Gretchen said.

"Well who are the rest of the people- and where are the gross sisters?"

"Timberly and them said when we were on that space ship Fred from the Fbi said there were other people working for him- our enemies, she also heard that they gave the Gross sisters a plea bargain, that if they exposed everyone who worked with them they will get less time- but I don't know how true that was." Jamie O whispered.

"Sounds like typical gross sisters." Penny says.

"But those other people weren't helping them." Timmy said.

"I`m sure they did you really believe ten people could possibly do all that by their selves- I don't think so they're not that smart." Eliza says.

"I agree, when I went to visit Curly in jail he said everything that happened was according to his plan, even us getting off the island, so if the gross sisters are telling the truth then we didn't know about the others because Curly didn't want us to know about them." Rhonda said.

"Nubia." Zoey said.

"Excuse me?"

"You said if the gross sister was telling the truth- it`s if Nubia was telling the truth, her sisters doesn't talk, remember."

"What was the point in saying that?" Fred asked.

"I just thought she should know that`s all." Zoey said.

"Your honor these twisted individuals not only kidnapped my clients but they also caused psychological damage that may never heal, and for that I say they need to be in prison for life without any possibility of parole." Ms. Sullivan said.

"Your honor how do we know that them being on that island caused any psychologically damage at all, have they been to a therapist?" Mr. Burney said.

"One of my clients have seen a therapist, who we can`t get in contact with but even if none of them seen a therapist anyone with eyes and ears could tell these kids have some serious issues, you don't need a therapist to tell you that."

"But you do if you're trying to prove a point in court."

"Besides we already went over the fact that one of her clients went to visit one of my clients- does that sound like someone who has been traumatized?" Mr. Burney asked.

"Your honor my client, Rhonda wellington, was just looking for answers which is not uncommon for victims of anything, sometimes they shut down and other times they have to search for answers but that doesn't make them any less of a victim." Ms. Sullivan said.

"Your honor my client Curly did not kidnap her clients he simply sent them tickets to free getaway free of charge, they could have left if they wanted."

"You heard their testimonies Curly made them compete in dangerous games and then starved them if they didn't win, this was not a free vacation and he certainly didn't just 'simply send them tickets'." Ms. Sullivan said.

"Did he hold a gun to their head?"

"No."

"Did he force them to go in any way?"

"No."

"Then he didn't kidnap them." Mr. Burney said.

"Mr. Burney, let's not pretend we don't know the law, the minute that he put that force field around the island and that prevented them from leaving, it became kid nap, your client Curly kidnapped them and played sick and twisted games with them and locked neckless that shocked them whenever they did anything he didn't see fit."

"If my client did let's say put a force field around the island which kept them from leaving that would be considered holding them hostage and not kidnapped.

Waving her hands Ms. Sullivan says.

"I`m sorry Mr. Burney, your client held them hostage he did not kidnap them- big difference it still crime that your client committed."

"Do you have anything to say in response?" The Judge asked.

Mr. Burney shook his head as he set back in his chair and went into deep thought.

 **With the teenagers in the bed room**

"I don't know if I could take any more of this." Debbie said rubbing her temples.

"Well you`re going to have too." Mipsy says flopping on the bed.

"I don't have to do anything."

"She's not the enemy Debbie." Ginger said throwing the shells of nuts in the garbage.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Cindy asked.

"Because she`s not – none of us are and we keep forgetting the only person who deserves our anger is Curly and his team…" Ginger said.

"C squad." Kim said laughing.

"What?" Velma asked.

"Instead of referring to them as Curly and his team we should just call them C squad."

"You and these nick names." Dijonay said.

 **With the preteens**

"Are you sure you`re not going to sleep?" Nadine asked as she pulled the cover over her.

"Yep- I haven't slept since we left from home, I`m not going to start tonight." Helga said.

"Why?" Chester asked.

"Because I`m scared."

"Of what?" Cindy asked.

"My dreams, Curly, I haven't had a legit good night sleep since before we went to the island, and I`ve had night mares since I've been back, so I can't sleep." Helga said readjusting herself.

"Going a long time without sleep can have really bad effects on you- believe me I know." Timmy says lifting his eye brows.

"Well I can`t sleep without waking up screaming soo, I`ll take the effects of not sleeping- it can`t be worst then my dreams." Helga said.

"Helga, Timmy is right- not sleeping can have really bad effects- how are you staying up anyways?" Aj asked.

"You have your secrets, and I have mines."

"Well we should probably get to bed, those of us who are sleeping, we have school tomorrow." Vince said.

"Alright see you guys in the morning." Tj said as the guys get up and walk out.

"Good night." Sheena says.

"Aren't you going to go to sleep?" Helga asked Arnold who didn't leave.

"No, I thought I could stay up for a while with you- if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, I could use the company."

 **Later that night**

"You know, there were days I`d dream about how great getting off that island would be…" Helga says pausing.

Shaking her head Helga continues. "But it`s like we're still there, Curly`s still playing games, only this time the games are in our heads."

"If I was the old Arnold, I would`ve given you positive encouraging words about staying positive but I can`t there is nothing positive going to come out from this- nothing."

"Oh Arnold, I`m sure there is, you just have to look closer."

"Well I`m afraid I`m too close to the situation to look any closer."

"You`re absolutely right."

"Hey Helga."

"Yeah." Helga answered.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How was therapy?"

Helga shakes her head and said. "It didn't work, it`s worked in the past but not with this situation, they say they know, they say they understand, but they have no clue what we went through, your grandpa and them don't even know what we went through."

"But Helga they…."

"It's one thing to watch us on tv doing what we did, but actually doing it- is a whole other story, I`m not saying they don't have their own scars from what happen, I`m sure it was hard watching us go through what we went through, but they didn't live it, they didn't get the fear that came with it or the hunger, or cold nights we had, Curly didn't want to hurt them so they didn't feel his raft, they seen it but they didn't live it, so there is no way they could EVER understand what we went through." Helga explained.

"I guess you`re right."

"Of course I am."

"Well I`m going to go to bed now." Arnold said getting up from the couch.

"Alright football head- see you in the morning."

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

Shaking her head Helga says. "No, I think I`m going to stay here."

"Alright, see you in the morning."

Helga nods.

A:n Hey guys I just wanted to apologies for not posting for a super long time, I was without internet for a very long time so I was unable to post but now the internet situation has fixed its self I should be back to posting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Next day**

"Hi."

"Do I know you?" Courtney asked looking up.

"Scott."

Courtney just stares at him.

"From the shore shake."

"I was with your friend Alisa."

"Oh right- I didn't know you had this class."

"Yeah, I actually got sick so I haven't been here for a while."

"Mmm."

"So where's Alisa?" Scott asked.

"In class?"

"Oh I thought maybe she would have this class with the rest of you."

"Well she doesn't, she has chemistry this period."

"So where are you guys from?"

"Canada."

"Where in Canada?"

"Toronto."

"Hey I know this is probably moving really fast but, do you think I could get your address so I could send Alisa some flowers or something?"

'You`re right you are moving too fast." Courtney says picking up her books and relocating by Macie.

Taking his books and making his way to Courtney and Macie, Scott plops down in between the two and says.

"So about that address."

Opening her book and pretending to read Courtney replies.

"You know this is considered harassment right?"

"Oh so I`m harassing you?"

Turning to face him with a plain look on her face Courtney says.

"That`s exactly what you`re doing."

Touching her hand as he stared straight into her dark brown eyes Scott says.

"Well I`ll leave you alone."

"So class…."

 **Pe with Rhonda**

"Hi I`m Steven McGray- what's yours?"

"Rhonda."

"Do you have a last name?"

"I do."  
"What is it?"

Rhonda leans in and says. "You see if I told you that I'd have to kill you."

"And we wouldn't want that." Steven said.

"No we wouldn't."

"Well I was wondering, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"I actually have a boyfriend." Rhonda said.

"Who?"

Rhonda points across the yard to Herald.

"Him?"

Rhonda nods.

"You`re kidding right?"

Rhonda shakes her head.

"What does he have that I don't?"

"Well for one I don't even know you." Rhonda said.

"We can get to know each other."

"Not interested."

"Everyone`s interested in Steven."

"Everyone but me."

"Come on Steven." Dalilah said pulling on his arm.

"Hold on tots can`t you see I`m talking to the lovely Rhonda whatever her last name is." Steven said.

"Why she`s soo- odd looking."

"Well I like her."

"HER- I thought you liked me?" Dalilah asked.

"Things change tots."

"Tots?" Rhonda asked.

"Guys get back to your games." The Pe teacher called.

"Well I have to go, think about my offer." Steven said turning on the heels of his feet.

Dalilah gave Rhonda a long evil glare before she too walked away. Not giving them a second thought Rhonda rolls her eyes as she goes back to filling her nails.

 **Chemistry with Alisa**

"We're going to be soo behind on our project." Alisa said.

"I know maybe later I can come over your place and we could finish it, or you could come to mines or we could go to the library." Thomas said.

"Well I`m really busy after school soo."

"Well maybe when you`re done."

"I`m usually busy until dinner then straight to bed."

"So when can we do the project?"

"During school hours works best for me." Alisa said.

"Well we can`t exactly work on our project when we're in a different class."

"We can work as much as we can during lunch and I could try and see if I could be home early from my other obligation, but I`m not making any promises."

"Yeah, okay." Thomas says ending their conversation.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence Thomas asked.

"So what do you have to do after school?"

Looking up confused Alisa said.

"Huh?"

"You have obligations every day after school you said, to what?"

"None of your business." Alisa says as she goes back to doing her work.

 **On their way home…**

After school instead of going straight home like they always did Alisa, Debbie and the rest of their squad walked to the elementary school to pick up the younger kids.

"Hey Bethany!" Thomas called out.

"Yeah?" Alisa said turning around.

"I thought you had something to do."

"I do I have to pick up my little sister first."

"What school does she go to?"

Alisa just stares.

"Well I`ll see you later then." Thomas says walking away.

"What was that about?" Debbie questioned.

Shrugging Alisa says.

"We have a project." And then walks away.

 **At the kid's school**

"Did you have fun?" Debbie asked her little brother.

"Eh." Donnie signs.

"So are they going to pick us up today or are we going to walk home?" Ginger asked.

Alisa shrug.

"Oh guess who we have class with!" Courtney said.

"Who?"

"Scott!"

"Oh I haven't spoken to him since that one night." Alisa said.

"Speaking of the devil." Debbie whispered.

"Hi Guys- Alisa." Scott said riding up next to them on his bike.

"What are you doing here?" Alisa asked.

"Oh I always ride my bike over here on my way home."

"So you live over here?" Macie asked.

Scott shakes his head no and said.

"I live a mile that way."

"Then why are you over here?"

"They have a really great hill a couple of blocks away."

"Mmm."

"So why are you guys over here?"

"We`re waiting for my little sister to come out." Alisa says.

"Oh look there goes Thomas!" Courtney said.

"Hey guys."

"Thomas, what are you doing here?" Alisa asked.

"Oh I volunteer at the after school program every day after school."

"Oh how nice of you."

It was almost an hour since they got out of school and they all sat on the couch waiting until it was time to leave when Alisa strikes up a conversation.

"So it's weird that Thomas volunteers at Susie`s and them`s school right?"

"Why is that weird?" Helga asked.

"Because we never saw him there before."

"We also never picked them up from school before either, I just think you`re over thinking it." Debbie says.

"Maybe you`re right."

"When aren't I?" Debbie asked.

"Hey guys its time to go." Sunny said walking into the house.

"Coming." Phoebe says standing up.

 **In court.**

"State your name and what your job was on the island."

"Diesel Crocker and I was in charge of making sure they didn't get off the island."

"So you admit, they were held against their will?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"I OBJECT!" Mr. Burney yelled.

"Over ruled."

"It was butter fly net, all they had to do was lift it up." Crocker said."

"Moving on." Ms. Sullivan said.

"Reggie and I was a runner."

"Can you explain to me and the entire court what that means." Ms. Sullivan said.

"I made sure everything ran smoothly, and everything was in order I put the games in place."

"Dodie and I was in charge making sure Reggie did what he was supposed to and I also made sure none of the islanders didn't disappear."

"Nubia and my job was to keep those two bone heads in order and in forced the rules."

"What would happen if the rules weren't being followed?"

Nubia shrugged and said. "The rules were all always abided by."

"So you never had to punish them?"

Nubia doesn't say a word.

"It`s okay Nubia nothing you say will be held against you, you already got your bargain, this is just for the rest of them."

"No I never had to punish them."

"That is a bull face lie, what about the time they shocked us?!" Cindy whispered.

"So you never shocked them because they were trying to sneak food?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"I OBJECT- this comment is really irrelevant due to the fact that Nubia is not on trial." Mr. Burney said.

"Moving on." Ms. Sullivan said throwing her hands up.

 **At home...**

"When will this all be over?!" Ginger asked taking her hair out of the pony tail.

"Not soon enough, they need to hurry up and sentence him or not." Debbie said.

"But hopefully they do." Alisa said

"Right."

"I don't think I can take any more of this." Macie said.

"A strong wall shakes but it never collapse."

"What old wise Hawaiian said that?" Squid asked.

"I think my mom."

"Who are you?" Gerald asked.

"Oh this is Tito." Reggie said.

"What the heck does that mean 'A strong wall shakes but it never collapse'?" Helga asked.

Tito shrugs and says. "I don't know but it sounds good."

"Ohh Tito." Otto said.

"Oh look there goes Scott!" Courtney says pointing out the window.

"I wonder what he`s doing over here." Alisa says jumping up.

Watching her come outside Scott yells.

"Oh hey Alisa!"

"Hey Scott, what brings you over here?" Alisa asked with her hand on her hip.

"Let me guess this neighborhood has a great hill too?"

"Actually it does."

"I didn't know you lived here." Scott continued.

"I didn't want you to know."

"I`m kind of thirsty can I come in to get some water?"

"YOU CAN`T- I mean I`m not allowed to have any company."

"Mmm, wouldn't want you to get in trouble and have to go in hiding again." Scott said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!

"What, about not wanting you to get in trouble and have to go into hiding?"

"Wwwhy would you say that- who told you about that?"

Scott gets a weird look on his face and says. "Told me what- I was referring to the fact that I haven't seen you since that beach thingy before we bumped into each other at the elementary school earlier."

Alisa puts her hand on her heart and says. "Oh, my bad."

"No problem."

"I should go get you that water." Alisa says.

"Oh never mind I'm not that thirsty anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I gotta get going."

"Bye." Alisa says standing there waving.

"Oh- Alisa."

"Yeah?"

"Where in Canada are you guys from?"

"Why?"

"My family and I are thinking about going there this summer and were trying to find the best place to go."

"Oh, well we`re from Winnipeg, I don't know how exciting Winnipeg is but that`s where we`re from."

"Is that where you all are from?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, why?" Alisa asked.

"No reason." Scott said ridding away.

 _"_ _So where's Alisa?" Scott asked._

 _"_ _In class?" Courtney says._

 _"_ _Oh I thought maybe she would have this class with the rest of you."_

 _"_ _Well she doesn't, she has chemistry this period."_

 _"_ _So where are you guys from?"_

 _"_ _Canada."_

 _"_ _Where in Canada?"_

 _"_ _Toronto."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Next Day...**

"What happened to us meeting in the lab?" Thomas asked.

"I am sooo sorry, I completely forgot!" Alisa said.

"Well, we have the remainder of lunch."

Alisa looked around saying. "Uh yeah."

Gently grabbing her arm Thomas says.

"Alright lets go.

 **With Rhonda…**

"You think you`re so cute don't you?" Savannah asked.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe said.

"Not you her." Savannah said pointing at Rhonda.

"Me?"

"No the person behind you."

"What did I do?" Rhonda asked confused.

"You know what you did!"'

"Yeah okay." Rhonda said rolling her eyes.

"You went after Steven and everyone knows Steven belongs to Dalilah."

"I`m sorry I didn't know he was an object to be owned."

"You better stay away from him, if you know what`s good for you."

"Yeah yeah." Rhonda said with a wave of her hand.

Leaning closer to Rhonda Savannah says.

"If you know what`s best for you will leave him alone, I know big a powerful people that are night mares for girls like you."

 **Back at lunch with the older kids…**

"Where did Alisa go, I brought her back a shake?" Scott asked.

"Oh she went with Thomas to work on a class project." Kim says.

"And they couldn't have done that another time?" Scott asked with a slight attitude.

"I guess not."

 **With Timberly…**

"He`s cute!"

"Who?" Timberly asked.

"The one with the brown hair."

"Donnie?!"

"Is that his name?"

"Uh- yeah."

"Donnie- what a cute name- Donnie and Morgen- perfect." Morgen said.

"First of all - EWWW."

"What?" Morgen asked.

Shaking her head Timberly walks away.

 **In the lab….**

"You should put your lab coat on so you don't get your clothes messed up." Alisa suggested.

"No I`m fine."

"So while you do the chemical stuff I`ll get to the book work."

"How come you get to do the fun part?"

Alisa lifts her eye brow and asked. "Do you want to do the book work?"

Shaking his head Thomas says. "Noo I was just messing with you."

"So is that Scott guy your boyfriend?"

"No I barely know him."

"He sure does cling to you like you guys are together."

"Yeah, Scott is really clingy." Alisa says looking up from her book.

"So what will it take for a guy to get your attention?"

"I have to be looking first."

Giving her a closed awkward smile Thomas goes back to his work.

 **With Susie and the kids…**

"Donnie- our Donnie?!" Susie asked.

"Mmhmm." Timberly said.

"Well that`s gross- isn't it?" Angelica asked.

Neither Susie nor Timberly said anything.

"Guys?"

"Guys!" Angelica repeated.

"Right." Timberly and Susie says in unison as they looked away awkwardly.

"Oh come on don't tell me you two don't like our best friend."

"You mean you don't?" Susie asked.

"NO!"

"Good that just means less people to compete with." Timberly says walking away.

Shaking her head Angelica says.

"Baby drama." And then walks away.

 **Back in the lab….**

"That was the bell I have to go." Alisa said standing up and snatching her off her lab coat.

"Where do you be going after school?" Thomas asked.

"That concerns you why?"

"I was just wondering; you always seem to be in a rush to get out of here."

"Aren't most people our age?"

"Yeah, but you seem like you`re in more than a hurry then most."

"Mmm- I have to go see you tomorrow." Alisa said before she dashes out the door.

"Bethany wait!" Thomas said as Alisa kept walking.

"You forgot your book." Thomas said dropping the book back on the table.

 **Court…**

"On what day did you guys break the 'force field' off of the island?" Mr. Burney asked.

"The last day." Ginger said.

"And when was that?"

"Day twenty-three."

"And did you leave as soon as you broke it?"

"No because…"

"No No No, just answer the question yes or no."

"No."

"Your honor, people of the jury if you were trapped on an island for nearly a month doing all these crazy life threating games they claimed they had to do, wouldn't you jump at the chance to get off this island you were forced to live on- most people would, unless you weren't there against your will."

"But…" Ginger said.

"No No Miss. Foutley that is enough." Mr. Burney said sitting down.

Shaking her head Ms. Sullivan asked. "Ginger can you please explain to the court why you didn't leave as soon as you guys broke the force field?"

"They kid napped the kids."

"Can you be more specific- who kidnapped them and what kids?"

"Susanna Carmichael, Donald Thornberry, Angelica pickles and Timberly Johansson."

"And who kidnapped them?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"They did- Curly, The gross sisters, Shego, Draken, Dodie, Reggie and Professor Calamitous, to my knowledge."

"And what would happen if you didn't find them in time?"

"They said they would kill them." Ginger said fidgeting at her fingers and looking down.

"Well obviously you found them."

Ginger nodded her head.

"Next I call, Susie to the stand."

Susie takes a big gulp as she walks to the stand.

"State your legal name."

"What?" Susie asked.

"Say your name- your real name and not your nick name."

"Ooooh, Susanna Yvonne Carmichael."

"Now Susanna can you explain to the court room what exactly happened when they kidnapped you?"

"Sure."

 _"We did it we did it!" Timberly yelled jumping up and down hugging Susie._

 _"Angelica we're going home!" Timberly said._

 _"Did you hear me Angelica we're…"_

 _"Angelica?" Timberly said turning around noticing she was gone._

 _"Where did she…" Susie began to ask before a hand reaches over her face with a cloth causing her to black out._

"My mommy said it was probably chloroform." Susie says _._

"I see, so what happened after they put the cloth over your mouth and nose?"

Susie shrugs and says. "I don't know, I don't remember."

"Tell me what happened once you woke up, what did they said to you."

 _"Yes you finally…" Professor Calamitous began to say._

 _"Woke up." Shego said._

 _"Yes woke up."_

 _"What are you going to do to us?" Susie asked._

 _"Funny you say…"_

 _"That."_

 _"Yes funny you say that."_

 _Your friends are…"_

 _"Oh my gosh, you`re worst then Draken, let me explain what`s going to happen." Shego says._

 _"SO your friends and or family are on their way to find you as I speak, but they`re not going to find you, so- because they`re not going to find you we're going to kill you, but we're going to give them the chance to try and find you even though we all know they aren't."_

 _"They`ll find us and when they do they will stop you!" Susie said._

 _"Don`t kid yourself, but it`s nice you have hope in them."_

 _"Lower their cage!" Shego said turning on her heels._

 _"That was supposed to be my…"_

 _"Speech?"_

 _"Yes, speech!"_

 **Later that night….**

"So Donnie." Timberly said sitting next to him.

"So Timberly."

"How was your day?"

"Fine I guess."

"Donnie- mom`s been calling you!" Eliza yelled.

Donnie quietly gets up and walks away.

"I see what you`re doing Timberly!" Susie said.

"I don't know what you`re talking about Susanna." Timberly said then turns on her heel and walking away.

"I can`t believe her."

"I can`t believe either one of you guys- I mean its Donnie!" Angelica says shaking her head.

"Donnie wouldn't want you anyways." Susie says with her nose in the air as she walked off.

 **With the older kids….**

"Um someone`s at the door asking for a Bethany?" Twister said.

"I think that`s for Alisa." Debbie says.

"Yeah but the only person who calls me that is Thomas and he doesn't know where we live." Alisa says.

Swaying her hand to go Penny says.

"Well go and see who it is."

Alisa gets up and walks towards the door

"Oh hi Bethany."

"Hi- Thomas."

"You forgot your book, I just thought I`d drop it off."

"Thanks." Alisa says as she starts to turn around.

"See you tomorrow?" Thomas asked.

"Uh yeah."

Watching her walk back to the room Betty asked.

"So who was it?"

"Thomas." Alisa replied.

"How did he know where we live?" LaCienega asked.

"I don't know- I never told him where we lived…"

"I never told anyone where we live." Alisa continued.

"That`s not creepy at all." Dijonay said sarcastically.


	15. Chapter 15

**Next day…..**

"So what are you going to do- you know about Thomas showing up at our house?" Kim asked.

"I think I`m going to talk to him about it then ask the teacher for a new partner." Alisa said.

"Well there he goes." Kim said walking away from her locker.

"Hi Bethany." Thomas says walking up.

"Thomas can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what`s up?"

"How did you get my address?"

"You told me."

"No I didn't, I never told you were I lived." Alisa says.

"Then I must have gotten it from one of your friends."

"No you didn't."

"I think it`s best if we just, stop talking to each other for a while."

"Bethany."

"Showing up at my house was totally creepy!" Alisa said turning on her heels.

"But what about our project?!"

"You do our chemical part and I`ll do the book paper part."

 **Meanwhile over with the kids….**

"What are doing Donnie?" Timberly asked.

"Waiting in line for a ball."

"I can wait in line for you." Angelica said twisting her blonde hair.

"Thanks." Donnie said walking away.

"NO WAY!" Susie said before her mouth went a gape.

"What?"

"And you said we were wrong." Timberly said.

"WHAT?!" Angelica yelled.

"You like Donnie too don't you!" Susie said.

"Don't be silly."

"You do!"

"So what if I do."

"You can`t like him!" Timberly said.

"Why not?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah why not?" Susie asked.

"Because we like him!"

"Oh and you`re afraid of a little competition."

"Spell competition!" Timberly said.

"No!"

"Because you can`t."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Angelica asked.

"It doesn't, but you can`t like him- you`re not allowed too."

"I`m not allowed?" Angelica asked baffled.

"Yes you`re not allowed too."

"I didn't know you were my mommy."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you`re not the boss of me!"

"How mature."

"I`m six."

"My point exactly, Donnie wants someone mature."

"Donnie still eats his crayons." Susie mumbles.

"Exactly, so what do you say Carmichael, are you up for a friendly competition?" Angelica asked sticking her hand out.

"Don't do it Susie, its bad enough we have each other to compete with." Timberly said trying to sway her decision.

"I mean- I don't mind." Susie said shaking her friend hand.

Throwing her hands up and walking away Timberly says.

"OHHH SUSIE!"

"Donnie likes me better anyways."

 **With Alisa….**

"Ms. Talent." Alisa says walking into the class room.

Looking up from her desk Ms. Talent answers. "Yes."

"I was wondering if I could switch chemistry partners."

"Is there a reason you want to switch you're in class partner?"

Alisa took a moment to think if she wanted to explain to her why her and Thomas being lab partners wouldn't work, realizing it was too much to explain, even if they did have the time she couldn't tell her, not without risking everyone else's safety so she just replies with.

"Yeah but I rather not talk about it."

"I normally wouldn't do this but since you`re my best student I think I can make an exception." Ms. Talent said.

"Thank you Ms. Talent."

"You`re welcome- see you during sixth period." Ms. Talent said.

And with that being said Alisa turns around and walks out of the class room.

"BOO!" Ginger yelled causing Alisa to jump.

"Ginger you scared me!" Alisa says grabbing her heart.

"That was the point!" Ginger said with a chuckle.

"So where are you heading?" Ginger asked.

Alisa shrug`s.

"Good come hang out with us."

"Us as in?"

"You know the girls, Courtney, Macie, Debbie and I."

In dead silence the two girls walk over to their group of friends in the quad.

"So have you seen your secret admirer since yesterday?" Debbie asked.

Rolling her eyes Alisa says. "I actually saw him this morning."

"What did you say to him?!" Macie asked.

Alisa shrugs and says. "Just that we should stop talking to each other for a while."

"How are you going to ignore him when he`s your chemistry partner?" Debbie asked.

"He`s not my partner anymore."

"Is that what you we're talking to your teacher about?" Ginger asked curiously.

Alisa nods her head.

Just then the bell rings indicating that school had just started.

 **With Rhonda….**

"So Rhonda where is your little boy friend?" Steven asked.

"Herald is not little and he`s at home- he`s sick."

"How convenient."

"For who?" Rhonda asked lifting her eye brow.

"Me." Steven said rubbing her hand.

"Mmm."

Watching her from the other side of the field with her best friend Savannah says.

"Look at little Miss Rhonda moving in on your territory- like she doesn't know he`s yours."

"No but she will." Dalilah said.

 **Back with Alisa…**

"What`s wrong Lis?" Scott asked.

"Nothing, Thomas, my lab partner or ex lab partner just showed up at my house and the creepy thing about it is I never told him where I lived." Alisa said.

"Kind of like I did?"

Alisa laughs and says. "No not like you, you just stumbled upon my house but he knew, he knew exactly where I lived."

"Well you should stay away from him."

"I fully plan on it."

"Did you call the police?"

Alisa shakes her head and says. "It`s not that serious."

"When will it be, when he`s watching you through your window?"

"I get what you`re trying to do but, I don't think its that serious."

"Alisa…"

"Scott it`s fine, I talked to my teacher and we're no longer lab partners."

Watching Alisa with his friend Archie says.

"Come on man stop staring at her."

"I can`t help it!" Jamie O said.

"But you broke up with her!" Fred said.

"I know I know."

"If you`re not ready for what she`s ready for then you should just walk away now." Ron says.

"What is she ready for?" Fred asked.

"A serious relationship." Jamie O said.

"Yeah man, I would forget about it if you're just going to end it when you get back home." Archie said.

"Wouldn't want to open the same wounds for her." Ron said.

"I think someone`s watching us." Scott said signaling with his head.

Alisa turns around and see`s Jamie O watching her from across the hall.

Turning back around Alisa said. "Don't pay him any mind."

"Why who is he?"

"Just my stupid ex."

"Mmm."

"I don't know why he`s watching me he`s the one who broke up with me." Alisa says.

"Maybe he`s regretting it- nobody in their right mind would break up with you." Scott said.

 **Back with the kids….**

"So who ever makes him laugh earns a point." Timberly said.

"Deal!" Susie and Angelica in unison.

Angelica quietly walks over to Donnie and says. "Hi Donnie."

"Hi."

"Wanna hear a joke?"

"Sure."

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

To get to the other side."

Angelica starts cracking up and says. "Get it to get to the other side-its funny right?"

Donnie doesn't even crack a smile. Susie and Timberly just sat back and laughed at their friend failed attempt make him laugh.

Sitting next to him in silence Angelica turns around and tickles him causing him to laugh, then gets up and walks away.

"I won!" Angelica said walking pass her two friends.

"Noo that`s cheating!" Susie yells.

 **Back in the halls with Alisa….**

"Hey Alisa can I talk to you?" Jamie O asked.

"What for?"

"Can I talk to you or not?"

"Can you give us a minute Scott?" Alisa asked rolling her eyes.

"Yeah sure." Scott said shooting Jamie O an mean glare as he walked passed him.

"Who is he?" Jamie O asked.

"I don't know if that's any of your business, it's not like we're dating or anything." Alisa says closing her locker and walking away

"It`s not my business, I'm just curious."

"If you have to know he`s my friend."

"So you guys aren't dating?"

Alisa shakes her head and says. "Nope, but again that is none of your business."

"Well you should know I don't think you should talk to him or that other weird guy." Jamie O said.

"Thomas?"

"Is that, that other dudes name?"

Alisa nods her head.

"Well I don't think you should talk to him either."

"Well you should know, that you`re not my dad so you can`t tell me what to do."

"Fine whatever, but you should know Thomas is over there watching you." Jamie O said pointing behind Alisa and then walking away.

Quickly turning around Alisa noticed Thomas was watching her with a weird look in his eyes sort of like a stalker, when all of a sudden the bell rings snapping Thomas out of his days and back into reality.

 **Court**

"So Andrew Pickles, can you explain what you`re time on the island was like, how did he treat you?" Mr. Burney asked.

"I was treated like royalty."

"Royalty you say?"

"Yes." Drew said.

"Can you explain what you mean by royalty?"

"We had masseuses all you can eat buffets, mud baths, fishing, video games anything you could think of we had." Drew explained.

"So he never treated you badly or as hostages?"

Drew swayed his head back and forth and opened his mouth to say something before Mr. Burney cut him off.

"Just a simple yes or no answer would be great."

"No."

"Thank you."

"We never tried to leave though." Drew finished.

"If this island was anything like the way Ms. Sullivan is trying to paint, why wouldn't they treat the adults the same way, why didn't they try to leave?" Mr. Burney said and then paused for a moment.

"Andrew Pickles, Mr. Burney asked you how you were treated, but he didn't ask how you felt, which is equally as important, how did you feel while on the island even though you were treated like 'royalty'?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"I felt sick to my stomach."

"Why?"

"Because of what Curly and his team were doing to not only my little princess, but to all the other kids." Drew explained.

"Can you explain to the court why you adults never attempted to break out and save your kids?"

"We were afraid for them."

"Why were you afraid?"

"We saw what Curly and his team was doing to them we didn't want to make it worst, so we were trying to come up with a fool proof plan that would get us out before we tried to get to them, but the kids came up with an idea to get us out before we got the chance to come up a master plan." Drew explained.

"Where did you sleep?"

"We slept underground in a giant man made cave."

 **Back at the house.**

"There is one thing I don't get." Timmy says.

"One thing?" Chester asked.

"If Croker was helping Curly why didn't we ever notice him, ever?"

"We only saw who Curly wanted us to see." Gus says.

"Maybe we did see him!" Kim says.

"I`m pretty sure we would have all noticed Crocker if he was on that island." Timmy said.

"That`s because he wasn't himself."

"Okay Kim ya lost me." Dijonay said.

"Yeah me too." Gretchen said.

"There`s this thing called shape shifting, it helps you alter your appearance to anyone or anything in this world so if Crocker or Vicky or all those other people that we didn't recognize for being on that island had that ability to shape shift then they literally could have been the tree`s we walked pass or the people on the plane which is why they literally knew everything, because they were everywhere- we all saw people get off the plane with us but we didn't see them once we got settled on the island I'll bet that was them."

"Shape shifting- why didn't I think of this?!" Ron asked.

"Kim you`re a genius!" Debbie says.

"A genius- so what are we going to do with this information, or was this just something bothering your tiny brains?" Helga asked.

"Helga!" Daphne yelled.

"What it`s true."

"Don`t mind her she's just tired, she hasn't been to sleep in who knows how long." Phoebe says.

"Hey Debbie, will you girls be a sweet hearts and take the kids to the beach?" Didi asked.

"No!" Miranda said with an attitude.

"She said Debbie." Betty said.

"Correction she said and I quote, 'Debbie will you GIRLS be a sweet heart and take the kids to the beach' and last time I checked I was a girl so I was included in that."

"Sure Mrs. Pickles, tell Susie and them to hurry up." Debbie says.

"No I was referring to the younger kids, Tommy, Bebe, Lil you know the younger kids."

 **At the beach…**

"Don`t go too far!" Penny yells to her younger siblings.

"You know they`re not going to listen right?" Dijonay asked.

"It was worth the try."

"Alisa what are you doing?" Mipsy asked.

"I have to finish my Chemistry project." Alisa says looking up from writing.

"Who does their home work at the beach?

"Someone who wants to get a good great."

"It`s not like it matters this is not really our school."

"It is while we're here."

"But why work your butt off for a stupid project that's not going to make or break you when you get home?"

"It`s the principals."

"What principals?"

"Um- hi Bethany." Thomas said walking up.

"Hi Thomas." Alisa says.

"So you're doing your chemistry work I see."

"Mmmhm."

"Are you almost done?"

"Yup."

"Good because it's due in three weeks."

"Thanks for reminding me- but I have to be getting back to my work."

"See you around."

"Yeah." Alisa says.

"That was weird." Mipsy says.

"What was?"

"That- how did he know we were going to be here?"

Alisa shrugs and says. "I`m sure he didn't."

"Yeah, he probably just so happened to be at the beach and saw her." Penny said.

Mipsy throws her hands up.

 **Later on that night.**

"Helga you're going to have to go to sleep sooner or later." Alisa says.

"Why do you guys keep saying that- no I don't?"

"Because it`s true." Reggie says.

"No it`s not." Helga said.

"Whatever, if you wanna look like a zombie from walking dead then fine by me- good night everyone." Alisa says.

"Good night!" The younger girls says in unison.

 **In the girl's room….**

"Why do you guys have this blinds open, someone could see in!" Alisa says.

"Like who- Thomas?" Monique asked with a chuckle.

Although she was joking little did they know someone was out there and they were watching their every move.

"They`re going to sleep now."

"Great you can go now."


	16. Chapter 16

**Next day**

"This may be my paranoia but I think we're being followed." Courtney whispered.

As they continued to walk down the cold locker filled halls Alisa, Kim and Dijonay look back in unison.

"Don't be silly Cour, it`s just Scott." Alisa says waving happily.

"Ohh you caught me, I was trying to sneak up on you!" Scott says hugging her.

"Well you probably would have if captain paranoia wasn't so paranoid."

"Eh, maybe, maybe not." Scott says shrugging.

"So can I talk to you?"

Sharing a glare with her friends Alisa says.

"Uuuh-Sure."

"Alone?"

Throwing her hand on her hip Dijonay says.

"Anything you can say to her you can say in front of us!"

"Uh sure." Alisa says walking away with him.

Walking over to the lockers and leaning against them as she slid her hands in them Alisa says.

"So what`s up."

"I just wanted to let you know that I like you."

"I like you too Scott."

"No I really really like you."

"What are you trying to say Scott?"

"I want to be your boyfriend."

Alisa sighs and says. "Scott I just got out of a relationship, I don't think I`m ready to be in another one."

Scott shrugs and then says. "Well I had to try."

Titling her head Alisa asked.

"So no hard feelings?"

Shaking his head Scott says. "Nooo."

Giving him a closed smile and then slapping his arm Alisa says.

"Good

"So you called Courtney captain paranoid- what`s the story behind that nick name?"

"Well ever since…"

"Ever since what?"

Alisa shakes her head and then says. "Let's just say, our lives are in grave danger."

"So you're like in a witness protection program or something?" Scott says jokingly.

Alisa doesn't crack a smile.

"Are you?"

Shaking her head Alisa says. "No of course not- don't be silly- the witness protection program."

Looking beyond Scott she notices Thomas, staring at each other suddenly they lock eyes and then Thomas walks into the guy's bathroom.

"Alisa- Alisa- earth to Alisa!" Scott says waving his hand in her face.

"Oh I`m sorry." Alisa says snapping back into reality.

 **Over with Rhonda….**

"There has to be something hidden in her past that can make Steven not like her anymore." A vengeful Dalilah says.

"Like what?" Savannah asked.

"Like anything, we just have to do a little digging that's all."

Holding up her perfectly manicured nails Savannah says.

"I just got my nails done I can't dig."

"It was a figure of speech- idiot!" Dalilah scoffed.

"Oh."

 **Meanwhile with Donnie and the kids….**

As Donnie sat at his lunch table Susie, Timberly and Angelica fought about who would sit next to him.

"No I`m sitting next to Donnie!" Susie yelled.

"No I am! Timberly yelled pushing Susie.

"Please!" Angelica said bumping Timberly with her hip.

Angelica turns to take the seat by Donnie when Susie who was still on the ground grabs her foot causing her to fall. Jumping up Susie runs over to Donnie when Timberly snatches her back.

When Donnie innocently says. "You all can sit by me, one could sit at the left side, another can sit at the right and the other can sit in front of me."

Each girl looked surprised they didn't know he could hear what they were doing literally behind his back.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Timberly asked.

 **Court….**

"So how was it that you guys had a buffet of food and living the life when your kids were fighting for theirs?" Mr. Burney asked.

"It just doesn't add up." Mr. Burney continued as he pasted back and forth with his hands behind his back.

"They gave us separate rooms." Drew said.

Titling his head with an almost annoying look on his face the kind you just wanted to slap off his face Mr. Burney asked.

"How did that happen?"

"Well first the man leads us to the room where some of our kids would stay, and then led us a different way, they said we had our own room."

"And how did he lead you?"

A look of confusion comes across Drew`s face as he thought about his answer.

"It`s not a trick question Mr. Pickles."

"He just told us to come with him and we followed." Drew answered

"So the man who led you- didn't force you to come with him?" Mr. Burney asked.

"No sir."

"And there was more of you then there was of him- right?"

"Yes sir." Drew said.

"And there was only one guy?"

"That we saw." Drew said.

Quickly spinning on the heels of his feet with his hands crossed behind his back Mr. Burney quickly says.

"Ladies and gentlemen if they were kidnapped or held hostage, why weren't there any forced to go separate ways, Andrew Pickles himself said they weren't forced, that they them self-followed him, if this wasn't a vacation why were they going to rooms why weren't they trying to get off this island, there is no way that one person could force all those people to go separate ways if they didn't want to- they wanted to which means it wasn't kidnap or being held hostage."

 **Later that night….**

"Oh hi Scott!" Ginger says.

"Where`s Alisa?"

"Um- I think she went to the skate park with Courtney, Debbie, Bonnie and Betty."

"They skate board?"

Ginger shrugs.

"Oh, well I`ll see you later." Scott says turning on the heels of his feet.

"I don't like him." CeCe says as she watches him walk away.

"But you don't even know him." Macie says.

"So."

"CeCe go pay with your little friend." Penny said shooing her little sister.

 **Over at the skate park…**

Sitting with her legs crossed on the skate board Alisa yells

"Push me!"

"I may know nothing about skate boarding but even I know that`s not how you do it!" Bonnie said.

"Shut up and push me!" Alisa says.

"On the count of three!"

"Okay."

"One- two…." Bonnie began to say when she pushed her.

"HEY- YOU DIDN'T SAY THREE!" Alisa yelled as she goes flying down the steep ramp.

"We're so going to get kicked out of here." Betty says.

"Eh who cares?" Bonnie asked.  
"Guys I`m having that feeling again!" Courtney says.

"What feeling?" Betty asked.

"Like we're being watched- followed or something."

"It`s just your imagination." Debbie says.

 **Back at the beach….**

"Guys I`m worried about Helga." Ginger said.

"Why?" Monique asked.

"Look at her-when was the last time she`s actually been to bed?"

"We should put something in her drink tonight to make her go to sleep." Miranda said.

"Why does that sound illegal?" LaCienega asked.

"Because it is." Ginger said.

"No-no-no, It is not illegal." Miranda says.

"Oh really let's ask Sunny and Fred what they think."

 **Over with Rhonda….**

Walking up to the group of kids in a real snotty way Delilah says.

"Oh look if it isn't little Miss boyfriend stealer!"

"Oh hi Delilah- what brings you here?!" Eugene asked cheerfully.

"Eugene- so what brings you to the beach- Rhonda?"

"Same reason you came." Rhonda says paying the two tweens no mind.

"No need to be mean." Savannah said.

"There`s also no reason to be nice."

"Did you want something Savannah?" Reggie asked.

"Just to talk to my good friend Rhonda."

Tilting her head and squinting her eye Rhonda asked.

"Since when were we friends?"

 **With the younger kids…**

"Look at me Donnie look at me!" Angelica says as she skating on her roller blades.

"Look at me Donnie look at me!" Timberly says mimicking Angelica right before she trips her.

"AHH!" Angelica screams as she falls.

"TIMBERLY!" Debbie yells as she runs over to angelica`s aid.

"What?"

Helping a small Angelica up Debbie asked.

"Why did you do that?"

Playing dumb Timberly asked.

"Do what?"

"You tripped her."

Throwing her hands up with a huge closed smile Timberly shrugs and then says.

"I had a leg spasm."

"A leg spasm- do you even know how to spell spasm?"

"S-p-a-s-m spasm."

"Mmm- you still shouldn't be tripping people." Debbie says.

"Leg spasm I had a leg spasm." Timberly says before she walks off.

 **Back with Courtney….**

"Okay now I know I'm not being paranoid- look behind me who do you see?" Courtney asked as Alisa walks out the bathroom.

"Thomas!" Alisa says.

"He`s been following us since we left the skate park!"

"We need to go home- Now!"

"Why-what`s wrong?"

"Nothing we just need to get home now." Alisa says.

 **Meanwhile with Rhonda….**

"Lilah look at this!" Savannah says.

"Eww, what is that?!" Dalilah asked.

"It`s seaweed- lets toss it on Rhonda!"

"We already did something like that."

"And how funny was that?"

"Come on." Savannah says as she gets up.

Walking over to Rhonda, Steven and her Friends Savannah tosses the seaweed at her and watched her freak out.

"Savannah why would you do that?!" Steven asked.

"Do what?" Savannah asked with a smirk.

Steven shakes his head.

 **Back with Alisa …**

"Oh hi Alisa." Thomas says looking up from playing with the smaller kids.

"Come on we're going home."

"Why Alisa?" Kimi asked.

"Don`t ask questions let's just go." Alisa says grabbing Kimi up.

Walking away from Thomas CeCe says. "I don't trust him."

"Yeah neither do I."

 **Back at the house….**

"What are you drinking?" Helga asked trying to not to fall asleep.

"An energy drink." Bonnie says.

"Can I have some?"

"Sure." Bonnie says passing it to her.

"Don't give that to her- she`s way too young to be drinking energy drinks, she just needs to go to sleep!" Kim says almost like she was acting.

"Oh come on, we all know she can`t sleep because of what happen, it's not okay for us to try and force her when she doesn't want too." Lila says.

"So- what you`re saying is she should give her the drink so she could continue to stay awake for the rest of her life?" Kim asked.

"If it helps."

"What helps is if she deals with her problem, not run from." Kim says.

"I am dealing with it- this is how I deal with it, by never going to sleep." Helga said.

"Helga, I`m not a genius or anything but your body needs sleep to you remember what happened to patty when she didn't get enough sleep?" Tj asked.

"Yeah Helga, your body needs sleep, just like it needs air." Gretchen says.

"So what is this an intervention?" Helga asked.

"Maybe." Zoey says.

"Just give her the energy drink, if she wants to pass out from being too tired then let her." Spinelli says.

"Fine." Kim says folding her arms.

Passing her the drink Helga downs the energy drink like it was nothing.

Turning to walk away Kim and Bonnie shared a high five as the both walked into their bed room.

"So she drunk it?" Miranda asked.

"Like it was water." Bonnie said.

"She`ll be out in less than five minutes."

"Kim I can't believe you went along with a plan that Miranda gave!" Ginger said.

"Well she needed to sleep, before she hurt herself or someone else."

 **Back with the kids….**

"Look at what I can do!" Timberly said doing a hand stand.

"Woops!" Angelica says pushing her over.

"Why would you do that?!" Timberly asked.

"Arm spasm." Angelica said with a sneaky smirk.

 **With the older Teens…**

"Should we leave her here or should we take her to her room?" Zoey asked.

"We should take her to her room." Bonnie says.

"Why do I keep thinking we're going to jail for this?" Nadine asked.

"Because we are." Kim says.

"Wait what?!"

"I`m only joking."

 **In the room with Debbie…**

"Your phone kept ringing when you were in the bathroom." Debbie said as put her magazine down and she removed her head phones.

"Who was it?" Alisa asked.

Debbie shrugs and puts her head phones back on.

"It came from a blocked number." Mipsy says.

"So I couldn't call them back if I wanted to."

Mipsy shakes her head and then asked. "So how did you sneak your phone with you, Sunny and Fred took all of ours."

Alisa shrugs as she plops down on her bed.

"It`s ringing again!" Mipsy says tossing Alisa her phone.

"Hello?"

"Bethany…"

"Thomas-how did you… what do you want?!"'

"Alisa you`re not safe!" Thomas says.

"What did you call me?"

"Bethany, I said Bethany."

"No, no you didn't."

"Listen Thomas don't ever call me again!" And with that being said Alisa hangs up the phone.

"What was that about?" Macie asked.

Shaking her head Alisa said "Nothing."

Laying down and pulling the cover over her Alisa`s phone began to ring again.

"Hello?" Alisa said answering the phone.

"Bethany- please listen to me, your life…"

"Thomas- please stop calling me!" Alisa said hanging up the phone.

"He called you again?" Ginger asked.

Alisa nods her head.

"What does he want?"

"Who knows he`s a creep."

"He`s calling again!" Ginger said.

"THOMAS LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alisa yells not letting him get a word in other wise.

Running in the room Raymundo asked. "Is everything alright?!"

Giving him an innocent smile Alisa says. "Did I wake you- I`m sorry."

"It's fine." Raymundo said turning on his heels.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Macie asked.

"We can`t tell anyone."

A:n/ Okay okay so I know after the whole internet problem I said I would be back posting regularly, but schools started up again so that's made it a little harder to post, so I had decided I would try and finish the story and then start posting again in chunks so that I wont leave you guys for lack of better terms 'hanging' so prepare to several chapters a day until it`s finish.


	17. Chapter 17

**Next day...**

"Bethany please let me talk to you!"

"Thomas, NO- I thought I made it clear to you last night, I don't wanna talk to you!" An angry Alisa yells as she storms down the hall way.

"There`s something you need to know!"

"No there`s something you need to know, if you bother me again- I`m going to the police!" Alisa says snapping around.

"And how did you get my number?"

Looking suspiciously Thomas says.

"You gave it to me."

"No I didn't as a matter of fact I told you I didn't have a phone." Alisa says as she walks away.

"Bethany!" Thomas says grabbing her arm.

"LET ME GO!" Alisa said snatching her arm out of his tight grip.

 **Back with the kids….**

"Okay whoever can roll down the hill the fastest gets to have Donnie!" Susie says.

Angelica and Timberly exchanges a glare as Timberly says. "Sure."

"You go first- Susie." Angelica says with a smirk.

"Okay?" Susie said climbing in her bucket.

"Now you guys climb into yours." Susie says.

"Guys." Susie says noticing them not move.

Exchanging another glare, the two girls giggled and pushed Susie`s down the steep hill.

"HEEEEYYYY!" Susie screamed as she rolled down the hill almost faster than you could blink.

"That was a good one!" Angelica said laughing as she climbed into her bucket.

"Timberly?"

"Bombs away!" Timberly said as she kicked Angelica`s bucket down the hill.

 **With the middle kids**

"I got it!" Dalilah said looking up from her computer.

"You got what?" Savannah asked.

"I have the secret!"

"You mean the one that will...?"

Nodding her head Dalilah says.

"I wanna see!"

"Attention everyone attention, I hope you all remembered to bring your permission slips for tomorrow`s field trip, if you didn't then don't forget it tomorrow." The teacher said.

"Excuse me, but where are we going again?" Gerald asked.

"To the high school."

"I don't wanna go to no high school!"

"I`m sorry."

"So can I just stay home and you not mark me absent?"

"No, if you don't go on the field trip then you`ll be staying behind with one of the fellow teacher."

"Fine by me." Gerald said.

 **Back with the older kids**

"What a weirdo!" Scott says.

"That`s not even the worst part!" Alisa says rolling her eyes.

"Don`t tell me I don't even want to know!"

Throwing her hands up Alisa says.

"Fine, I won't."

"Hey I`m having a costume party tonight, you guys should come!"

"You`re having a party on a school night?" Miranda asked.

Scott shrugged and asked. "Why not?"

"Because it`s a school night."

"Anyways you guys should come!" Scott said.

"Can`t, we're um- busy." Alisa said.

"Well when you're done with whatever, you should stop by."

"I`ll think about it."

"What`s there to think about- I am totally there!" Monique said.

"Whatever, I have to work on my project so I`ll see you guys later." Alisa say getting up from the lunch table.

 **Back with the kids….**

"Guess who`s going on a field trip?!" Angelica said walking up with her hands behind her back.

"Everyone?" Timberly asked.

"Wait what."

"Everyone`s going, It`s an annual field trip."

"An annual what?"

"The high school we're going to is supposed to have this carnival thing and everyone goes, you're not special." And with that being said she turned on her heels and walked away.

 **Back with the teens…**

"Are you sure this will get her back?" Jamie O said signing the football try out sheet.

"Of course, the ladies love the athlete- right Danny?" Fred said.

"Yeah sure whatever." Danny said showing no interests.

"Yeah back at home all the ladies swarm to me because of the uniform." Ron says stretching.

"I heard you were a mascot." Archie says.

"Not just any mascot THE mascot, but that`s old news this year I`m on the football team, or at least I was before we left."

 **Over with the girls…**

"Come on Lis!" Debbie said sitting on the table.

"No sitting on the table!" The librarian said.

"Sorry." Debbie said getting off the table.

"Debbie I don't want to go to no party-now leave me alone, I have to finish my work." Alisa says.

"Forget this project, you`re not even going be here when its due!"

"You don't know that!" Alisa says looking up.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Debbie no you don't, the court doesn't believe us, they`re siding with curly and his team or what did Kim call them- the C team?"

"Wait how do you know that, and if that`s true what does that have to do with anything?" Debbie asked.

"No talking in the library!" The Librarian said.

"Sorry." Debbie says.

"It has everything to do with everything, the longer it takes to per sway them we were held there against our wills the longer we have to be here away from our everyday lives, and I know the court doesn't believe us because I heard Ms. Sullivan telling my mom and the adults the other day."

"So there`s a chance the can go free?" Debbie asked as her heart raced.

Alisa shrugs and says. "If they`re not found guilty."

"I have to go." Debbie said getting up from her chair in a hurry.

 **With the Adult….**

"What do you mean they don't believe our story?!" Trudy yelled.

"Calm down- just because they don't believe us now doesn't mean they won't in the future." Lois says.

"Oh come on Lois, who are you kidding once a jury`s mind is made up its hard to convince them otherwise." Charlotte says.

"Charlotte`s right." Jan says.

"So we put our kids through this for nothing?" Lucy asked.

"No not for nothing." Ms. Sullivan said.

"I have strong faith that I can turn their views around, but like Charlotte said it won't be easy but I know I can do it!" Ms. Sullivan continues.

 **Court**

"At the beginning of the court date you said that Curly and his team lowered you in water and shocked you." Ms. Sullivan said.

"Yes." Miranda said

"How did they get you from the beach to the place where the shocked you without anyone trying to stop them or anyone seeing whomever?"

"He had me step on an x and the x opened into a hole and I fell in." Miranda explained.

 _"_ _Mipsy, Courtney!" Miranda said in shock._

 _"_ _What you're really bossy and I'm tired of it." Mipsy says as Courtney just smiled and shrugged._

 _"_ _I told you your mouth would get you in trouble." Jug head said._

 _"_ _Guys, you don't really mean this." Miranda says panicking._

 _"_ _Shut up and step on the x." Alisa said emotionless._

 _"_ _Fine, but you will miss meeeeeeeee!" Miranda screamed as she fell in the hole._

 _"_ _Hello, is any one there?!" Miranda asked looking around the dark room._

 _"_ _No one, just the boogey man!"_

 _"_ _Do you really expect me to believe in the boogey man?" Miranda asked turning around with her hands on her hips._

 _"_ _No, but it helped distract you."_

 _"_ _From what?"_

 _"_ _From this!" the person said hitting her over the head._

 _Opening up her eyes and regaining consciousness Miranda immediately sees the sight of water._

 _"_ _What`s going on?!" Miranda said as she realized she was tied up._

 _"_ _Well this rope is timed to lower you down every five minutes for the next twenty-four hours and then you will be shocked- startinnng NOW." The person said pressing the button_

"It happened so much my body got used to it." Miranda explained with a blank look on her face.

"I`m sorry that happened to you." Ms. Sullivan said.

"Do you have any idea how it feels to be lowered into water and to get shocked for twenty-four hours straight?" Ms. Sullivan asked turning to the jury.

"Don't worry, you don't have to answer that- but let's hope you never have to experience that, like my client did."

 **Later that night….**

As the girls approached the party they stopped to admire the huge house.

"Wow this house is amazing!" Zoey says.

"Remind us why you don't want to date him?" Dijonay asked.

"Money`s not everything." Alisa says.

Dijonay laughs and says. "Yeah right."

"It`s not."

"Her mom is a pediatrician and her dad is the creator of the dummy bears show so of course she wouldn't want someone for their money because she has money." Debbie said.

"Debbie, Alisa, guys what are you doing standing out here?" Scott asked opening the door.

"We were just walking in- what are you supposed to be?" Alisa asked.

"A knight." Scott said holding up his helmet.

"Cute." Alisa says walking pass him.

 **Back at the house.**

"We should go to Scott`s costume party!" Danny suggested.

Jamie O says plainly.

"We weren't invited."

"That`s why we crash it."

"What`s gotten into you Danny?"

Danny shrugs and says. "You have to do it at least once in your life."

 **Back at the party….**

As Alisa and Scott danced on the dance floor Alisa asked.

"Don't you want to entertain your other guest?"

"That`s what the music is for." Scott says lifting the mouth piece of his helmet.

"But you don't want to be a bad host."

"You`re right I don't."

"Host I hate that word." Alisa mumbled as they continued to dance.

"Why?"

"I wish I could tell you."

"Then tell me." Scott says.

"I can`t, not without getting in trouble."

"By the Fbi?"

"What?" Alisa asked pulling back from him.

Scott laughed and said. "We made a joke about you guys being in the witness protection program remember."

Alisa gives him a closed smile and said. "Right."

"You`re very paranoid."

"If you been through what I been through you would be too."

"And what exactly did you go through?"

Alisa shakes her head and says. "I…"

"Let me guess you can`t tell me right?" Scott asked.

"Bingo."

"I wish you wouldn't be so secretive."

"I wish I didn't have to be so secretive." Alisa said looking to the side.

"What`s wrong, and don't tell me you can`t tell me."

"It's just, are you sure you don't want to mingle with your other guest?" Alisa asked.

"I`m sure, but I do want to pee." Scott said letting her go.

"I`ll be right back!" Scott says walking away.

 **Outside the party.**

"Are you guys sure about this?" Danny asked as they approached Scott's house.

"You`re the one who suggested it!" Sticky says.

"Yeah I know but it sounded better in my head."

"Doesn't everything." Jamie O said.

"Alright guys, here`s the plan we go in there we block off Scott and Jamie O goes in for Alisa!" Archie suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan- you with it Jamie O?" Fred asked.

"Jamie O?" Fred asked.

"Uh yeah." Jamie O replied.

"You look scared." That`s because I am."

 **Back at the party…**

Coming from the direction of the bathroom the knight walks up to Alisa and grabs her by her hand and goes back to dancing.

"That was quick."

The knight nods his head.

"I know I seem like I keep a lot from you, but I honestly just can`t tell you right now, but I promise when I can tell you I will." Alisa assured.

"Do you understand?" Alisa asked after she waited for a response that she would never get.

The knight nods his head.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Just then the knight leaned forward and lift up his mouth piece and whispered in her ear.

"It`s time for you guys to relocate."

"You`re not Scott!" Alisa says pushing away from the knight and running off.

"Alisa what`s wrong?!" Veronica asked.

"We have to go!" Alisa said running pass them.

"Hey Alisa!" Jamie O said as Alisa ran pass him nudging his shoulder.

"What's going on?!" Ron asked.

The guys shrug in unison.

"Hey Zoey, what's going on?" Ron asked grabbing her by her arm.

"We don't know; Alisa just ran out." Zoey said as she walked off.

 **At home**

"It couldn't have been Scott." Alisa says pacing back and forth in her bed room.

"It had to be he was the only person with the knight costume!" LaCienega said.

"But it couldn't have been him, it just couldn't have been!"

"Alisa, listen to them, I don't even know this Scott guy and I think it was him!" Nadine says.

"It wasn't him!"

"And how do you know that?" Debbie asked.

"Because, what he whispered to me."

"What did he say?" Helga asked.

"He said it's time for you guys to relocate."

"And what makes you think it couldn't have been him?" Libby asked.

"Hey girls, I found this letter to address to you guys on the door." Raymundo said.

"Thanks." Betty says getting up and grabbing it.

"Well open it!" Miranda said.

"Okay okay don't rush me!" Betty said tearing open the envelope

Betty didn't say a word; she didn't have too her facial expression said it all.

"What does it say?!" Kim asked.

"It says…"

"Spit it out blondie!" Mipsy says.

"It`s time to relocate, It`s not safe."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." Alisa says pacing back and forth.

"We need to tell Sunny and Fred." Gretchen says.

"Why so they can move you guys?" Reggie asked.

"Well obviously someone knows!" Cindy says.

"Or they`re just trying to scare us." Spinelli said.

"They`d have to know in order for them to scare us!"

"Cindy`s right, we should tell before something bad happens to us." Eliza says.

"Like what nature girl, anyone who would want to hurt us is in police custody miles away." Debbie said.

"And we know that how?!"

"Because every day we step foot in that court room we see them face to face."

"And how do we know that- we didn't know about the other people helping them how do we know there aren't more?"

"Because the gross sisters aren't that dumb."

"Yeah and neither is Curly."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Debbie asked.

"Curly found a way to get us all on one island, keep us there and kept us from finding out who he didn't want us to know about- Curly will find away."

"She`s right." Rhonda says.

"So you think its Curly?" Debbie asked throwing her hands up then letting them fall back down.

"We're not saying it`s anyone, my only point is we need to tell someone and quick.

"Changing the subject- so Helga I thought you weren't ever going to go to sleep." Debbie said.

"I know; I must have been more tired than I thought."

"Or it could have been because of another reason." Ginger said sipping her tea.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."  
"You didn't wake up screaming, does that mean you didn't have a night mare?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess I was so tired I didn't even dream."


	18. Chapter 18

**Next Day**

"So what are you doing for the carnival?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know why?" Monique asked.

"I`m in charge of seeing what everyone`s doing."

"Fine, um I guess the dunk tank."

"Perfect!" Bonnie says writing it down and walking away.

"Hey Lis!" Monique called.

"Yeah?"

"Did you talk to Scott about last night yet?"

Shaking her head Alisa says. "No I haven't seen him yet."

"Well I`m sure he`s somewhere."

"I`m sure he is too."

"Oh, and Queen bonnie is going around asking what everyone is doing, hide from her if you can!"

"Too late, she already found me, Debbie and I are doing face painting."

"How fun!"

 **Over with the tweens…**

"As soon as we get to the high school I`ll bust little miss Rhonda and her squad out!" Dalilah whispered on her phone.

"Make sure you have me on face time, I don't want to miss it!" Savannah said.

"Then you shouldn't have forgotten your permission slip now should you?"

"No." Savannah said putting down her head as if Dalilah could see.

"I have to go."

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure." Dalilah said scooting over.

 **With the kids….**

"What are you going to do when we get there?" Susie asked as the got on the bus.

"I`m going to get my face painted!" Angelica says.

"I was asking Donnie."

"Oh."

"I`m going to get my face painted." Donnie says.

"As what?"

"SPIDER MAN!" Donnie yelled as he ran on the bus.

 **At the high school….**

"Alright guys the buses are pulling up now everyone get in your spots!" The principal says.

"Look Lis there goes Scott here`s your chance!" Ginger said pushing her in the direction of him.

"But I have to get to the face painting area!"

"I`m sure Debbie could cover for you!"

"Fine, fine."

Alisa began to walk in the direction of Scott who just so happened to be right next to Jamie O the one person she`s been avoiding since she met Scott, but she had to do it, she had to she had to know if it was him or not, so all the fear that ran through her body she had to suck it up and quick.

"Alisa!"

"Um Scott can I talk to you?" Alisa asked.

"Uh- sure, what`s up?"

"Were you the one who whispered in my ear last night?"

"Depends what was said."

"Did you whisper in my ear last night, yes or no?!" Alisa asked.

"No."

"Someone in a knight costume came up to me around 9:00 and whispered something really disturbing in my ear and I need to know who did it and I want to no NOW!"

"I promise you it wasn't me; I wouldn't risk upsetting you!"

"Veronica said you were the only person there in a knight costume!"

"Who?" Scott asked with the most confused look on his face.

Shaking her head Alisa says. "My friend from the – islan…"

"She`s just my friend."

"Well there had to be someone else there in a knight costume because I was in the bathroom- see." Scott said showing her his Instagram video of him in the bathroom around that time.

"Well I feel like a complete idiot!" Alisa said.

"Don`t." Scott says pushing back her hair.

"I should be going now."

 **At the middle school….**

"So why didn't you go on the field trip?" Chester asked.

"I didn't feel like it- you?" Gerald said.

"Me either."

"So I guess we're both stuck in this dumb class until they come back." Chester says.

"Yeah, hopefully something entertaining happens."

"Like what- wanna call Raymundo and ask if he can pick us up?"

"Definitely." Gerald said scooting back from his seat.

The two boys walk towards the door when they hear Savannah talking.

"So Dalilah has the best plan ever to take little miss Rhonda down."

"Well?"

"She found out…."

 **Back at the carnival.**

"SO?" Debbie asked as Alisa plopped down.

"It wasn't him."

"He said that?"

Alisa nodded her head.

"And you believe him?"

"What you don't?" Alisa asked.

Debbie shook her head and said. "He was the ONLY person there in the Knight costume!"

"He showed me a video that was sent around the time the random creep whispered in my ear."

"Then who could it have been then Alisa, huh- who could it have been?" Debbie asked.

"Thomas."

Debbie rolls her eyes and says. "Thomas may be a creep but you`re blaming way too much on him!"

 **Back with Chester and Gerald.**

"We have to tell someone!" Chester whispered.

"Noo I was just going to sit here and let them ruin our Rhonda`s life!"

"You`re cold!"

"It was sarcasm!" Gerald said as they remained squatting under the table.

"What`s that?"

"Let just go!" Gerald said duck walking out of the class.

 **Back at the Carnival…...**

"Knock all these ducks down and you get to win a prize of your choice!" Miranda said with no emotions.

"This is rigged!" A small boy who had to be around Angelica`s and Susie`s age yelled.

"How do you know that if you haven't tried it yet?"

"Because I just know, my uncle tried it one and he`s a professional baseball player and he couldn't even knock one down because they`re glued together!"

"Aww- how sad too bad keep it moving!" Miranda said pushing him out the way.

"HEY!" The little boy said flies from the impact of Miranda push.

"That wasn't very nice!" Patty said.

"Now we both know that I`m not a very nice person, now don't we?" Miranda asked.

"Why did you even bother doing this if you don't like kid or people?" Rhonda asked.

"Extra credit."

"For a school you don't even go too."

"I know that and you know that but do the principal or the teachers know that- I don't think so."

"So are you going to knock something down or not, if not can you keep it moving because you`re holding up the line." Miranda continued.

"I`ll take twelve balls." Patty said.

"Five dollars."

"Oh hey Rhonda darling!" Dalilah said.

"Where`s your side kick?"

"Where's yours?"

"Touché."

"Anyways, Steven wants to talk to you." Dalilah said.

"Tell him to drop dead."

"You are so mean- I can`t see why he even likes you."

"Your guess is as good as mines." Rhonda says flashing her a closed smile.

"Well he wants to talk to you and it`s kind of rude to keep someone waiting."

"Fine." Rhonda said rolling her eyes.

"I don't think you should go." Patty said as she threw her balls at the moving ducks.

"Oh come on, it`s just Steven."

"I`ll be back."

"Remember what I told you when we first met!" Patty said turning around and grabbing Dalilah by her arm as she tried to walk away.

"I wouldn't forget!" Dalilah said giving her a sneaky smile.

"Well where is her?" Rhonda asked.

"Oh he`ll be here."

"I don't have time for this!" Rhonda said turning to walk back to her friend.

"Rhonda?" Steven called.

"Took you long enough!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dalilah said you wanted to see me."

"Why would I want to see you, you made it clear you weren't interested, besides Dalilah told me you wanted to meet me?"

"Dalilah what is this about?"

"You`ll see…."

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention?!" Dalilah said with a mega phone she pulled from behind her back.

Everyone turns around.

"Good!"

"Now I know you`re wondering who are these Foreign exchange students!"

"Not really." Some random dude eating nacho`s yelled.

"Dalilah what are you doing?!" Rhonda asked as her heart began to beat really fast.

"We have to find this Dalilah girl before she ruins everything!" Sunny says as she pushes her way through the crowed.

"Ruin everything – what do you mean?" Didi asked.

"Fred got a call from Gerald and Chester saying that Dalilah was going to reveal why they are really here!"

"We have to stop her!" Kira says.

"No duh Sherlock's!" Sam says.

"So what do we do- we don't even know what she looks like! Ann said.

"You guys do nothing but follow me!"

 **Over with Alisa and Debbie…**

"What is this girl rambling about?" Alisa asked.

"I dunno."

"You like Scott don't you?" Debbie asked.

"Why you say that?"

"You`re my best friend, I'd like to think I know you a little."

"He asked me out!"

"Uh he been asked you out and you said you weren't ready for a relationship." Debbie said.

"He asked again and I changed my mind, I gave him my cell number and everything!"

"Oh my gosh really?!" Debbie asked pretending she was excited.

"If you`re not really happy for me you don't have to pretend to be!"

"Debbie?"

"Debbie?"

"DEBROAH THORNBERRY!" Alisa yells.

"Shh- I`m trying to hear what she`s saying!"

"Oh what that, what she has to say is more important then what your best friend has to say?!"

Debbie says throwing her hand up to her best friend.

"Alisa shush!"

"Fine I won`t talk, but don't think I`m going to start talking when you want me to talk!" Alisa says folding her arms.

"Alisa! I think she`s telling everyone we're in the witness protection program!"

"Rhonda aka Rhonda wellington Lloyd long with a number of students that came on their student exchange program to my school and yours are not from 'Canada' like they said."

"Dalilah stop you don't know what you`re doing, you can get me a whole lot of people in trouble and put their lives in danger too!" Rhonda whispered.

"I know exactly what I'm doing!"

"Like what I was saying, Rhonda wellington Lloyds isn't even from Canada she`s from Brooklyn- New York, she`s and her friends are in the…." Dalilah began to say before she was tackled by a much bigger Sunny.

"Alisa what is she talking about?" Scott asked walking over to her.

"Scott I can`t tell you!"

"Alisa I've had enough with your secrets, now as your boyfriend I demand to know exactly what`s going on!"

"Fine, some time ago my friends and I were tricked into going on to this island where we were kept there against our wills for almost a month, the person who did it is now on trial but our lives are in danger because this guy is really crazy, so now we're in the witness protection program." Alisa explains.

"Wow."

"I know crazy right?" Alisa asked.

"Very!"

"Well now that we`re figured out our life is back in danger and we're going to have to leave."

"Promise to keep in contact with me?" Scott asked.

"I`ll try."

"Promise."

"I can`t."

"Alisa, you need to talk to an outsider that has no part of what`s going on, you need me!"

"That`s why they have therapist- and I`m sure I`ll be getting a lot of it when this is all said and done."

"But until then." Scott says.

"I have to go!"

"Alisa- just promise me!"

"Fine, I promise." Alisa said.

"Alisa there you go, Sunny and Fred have been looking all over for you we're leaving now!" Aj says.

"Wait can I say something to them before they leave?" Reggie asked.

"Sure." Sunny says.

"I`m going to miss you, when this is all over don't forget to call you hear?"

"We won't!" Sheena says.

"Hey guys." Raymundo says.

"Yeah?" Debbie says looking up.

"You guys are the strongest people I have ever met; I hope everything works out in your favor." Raymundo says.

"Thanks and so do we." Debbie says.

"Remember what Tito said ' _A strong wall will shake but it won't fall_ '!" Otto says.

"So where are we going now?" Lou asked.

"You`ll see when you get there." Sunny says.


	19. Chapter 19

**Next day**

"Grandmumsy!" Debbie said running to her grandma.

"Deborah, Elizabeth, Donald!"

"Call me Donnie!" Donnie signs.

"Now you know she`s not going to do that." Debbie says looking down at her little brother.

"How did you guys ever get your selves into this mess?" Cordelia asked.

"Not now Cordelia." Marianne said.

"If they would have been in England like they`re supposed to none of this would have happened."

"Girls- Donnie can you go to your room."

"Sure." Eliza says as they turn on their heels.

"Cordelia this has nothing to do with us traveling, and everything to do with a creep that`s trying to hurt them." Marianne tries to explain.

"Still the same."

 **In the bed rooms**

"Darwin!" Eliza yelled as she ran in her room.

"Oh Eliza I thought I'd never see you again!" Darwin said.

"I know that was the longest we`ve been apart!"

"Promise you will never leave me like that ever again!"

"I promise!" Eliza says.

"Hey Eliza wanna go horseback riding with us?" Timmy asked.

"Sure- hey Timmy was Cosmo and Wanda here when you got here?"

"Yeah -why?"

"No reason."

 **Donnie, Susie, Timberly and Angelica.**

"You guys have been acting really weird lately!" Donnie says giving them a weird look.

"Weird- what do you mean?" Timberly asked.

"I don't know just weird."

"You`re crazy Donnie, we're the same as we`ve always been." Angelica says.

 **The Younger kids.**

"Wow I`ve never been in a castle before!" Lil said looking around in amazement.

"It`s not a castle Lilian!" Phil argued.

"Yeah huh Philip!"

"Nu uh Lilian!"

"YES IT IS PHILIP!"

"NO IT`S NOT LILIAN!"

"GUYS- stop arguing Phil`s right this isn't a castle, its Donnie and them grandparents' house." CeCe says.

 **With the girls.**

"No we're in England right now- with Debbie`s and Eliza`s grandparents." Alisa says on the phone.

"You know reporters have been asking me fifty thousand questions since you guys left." Scott says.

"What are they asking?"

"Just how long you guys were here and if I ever suspected you guys were in hiding, stuff like that." Scott explained.

"Sorry I drug you into this."

"No, you're worth it!"

"No I`m not."

"When this is all said and done I`ll have what I worked so hard to get."

"You`re too cute, but I have to go."

"Bye." Scott says.

"Who were you talking to?" Courtney asked.

"Scott."

Shaking her head Courtney says. "You know there is a reason we can`t have our phones, and why we`re not supposed to be talking calling anyone."

"Rules are meant to be broken I thought you knew."

"Not when our lives are on the line."

"And Scott`s not threating our lives."

"You of all people should know you can`t trust everyone."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alisa asked lifting her eyebrow.

"Listen Miss Paranoia not everyone is who they say they are."

"What do you know?"

Courtney shrugs and says. "Nothing, but the fact that you can`t trust anyone really."

"Are you sure you`re not the paranoid one?"

Courtney gives her a closed smile and said. "Reggie was on the island for how long and did we once suspect he was one of them?"

"So you think Scott`s working for Curly?"

Courtney shakes her head and says. "No, I`m just saying you can`t trust anyone, because you don't know anyone`s true motive and because you don't know their motives you can`t be giving out our information out to people like that, we have our rules for a reason, you talk to Scott again I'll be forced to tell Sunny."

"Courtney you can`t!"

"I can and I will."

 **With the Tweens…**

"Olga what are you doing here?" Helga asked rolling her eyes as she climbed on her horse.

"I came to be with you baby sister."

"Olga I`m going through a lot right now, the last thing I need is to be annoyed by you!" Helga said.

"But baby sister!"

"Helga I`ll race you!" Phoebe said passing her up.

"Gotta go Olga." Helga says ridding off.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

 **With Debbie and Alisa…**

"Alisa!" Debbie said watching her best friend walk up and then climb on a horse.

"Hey Alisa, no hard feelings about earlier right?" Courtney asked as she rode by on her horse.

"No, I completely understand where you were coming from." Alisa says.

 **With the Adults….**

"So we all know the Jury isn't buying our story, we need a way to get them to believe us." Betty Deville says.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but we need to find away or those creep`s will be roaming the streets."

"No doubt." Drew said.

"What about tapes and video`s you guys said you watched them do what they did from a tv, there should be tapes." Lucy says.

"YES, but only one problem!" Stu says.

"What?"'

"The island blew up."

"How can a whole island blow up?"

Stu shrugs and says. "It just blew up, kind of like the end of a movie."

 **Back with the girls.**

"Hey that guy over there looks a lot like Thomas!" Ginger said as they all rode their horses.

"Don't say that!" Alisa says.

"No he does!" Debbie says.

"Bethany!"

Just then Alisa`s heart stopped or at least it felt like it did as she fell off her horse.

"ALISA!" Susie screams.

Everything went black, she couldn't see anything she couldn't move and soon she couldn't even hear the voices calling her name.

"Somebody go get help!" Debbie yelled.

"Alisa wake up, wake up Alisa!"

Running over to what he caused Thomas says.

"Let`s get her out of the horse's way."

Debbie just stares at him.

"Give her to me I can take her back home."

"We`re just over that hill." Debbie says just staring.

"Uh uh, Debbie you go with him." Penny says not trusting him.

 **Back at the house….**

"What`s wrong with her?!" Lucy asked.

"She fell off her horse!" Debbie says.

"Take her to her room and I`ll be up there to check on her."

"Yes Ma`am." With that being said they both walked in the direction of the bed room.

 **In the bed room...**

"She fell pretty hard."

"Yeah she did, I just hope she`s okay." Debbie says.

"She will be."

"You sound so sure."

Alisa begins to open her eyes and the first person she seen was Thomas sitting at the bottom of her bed.

"Thomas what are you doing here?!" Alisa asked pushing herself up.

"Uh, you fell off your horse so I brought you home." Thomas explained.

"No what are you doing here in England?"

"Oh good Alisa you`re awake!" Her mom says walking in the room.

"I should be going." Thomas says taping her foot.

"See you later Debbie." Thomas says walking out.

 **Court**

"So can you explain to the court what happened while you were in that hole?" Mr. Burney asked.

"I think I was in the hole for about three days and…"

"You think?"

"Yes."

"So you don't really know, or remember, do you?"

"No, I kind of brushed it out of my memory as much as I could." Timberly explained.

"So you don't really know what happened while you were supposedly in that hole- do you?"

"No I know what happened I just don't remember how long I was in there."

"Ladies and gentlemen, if she can`t even tell us how long she was down there how can you believe her when she says what happened to her?"

"That is all." Mr. Burney says sitting down.

"Timberly stay there." Ms. Sullivan said standing up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury by a raise of hands how many of you can remember what you ate for breakfast?"

All the jury rose their hands.

"Raise your hand if you could tell me in detail what you ate."

Again they all rose their hands.

"Like I thought, what about yesterday can you tell me what you ate in detail?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

Fewer rose their hand but still a good amount.

"What about days ago?"

Very few rose their hands.

"What about last week could you tell me in exact detail what you ate for breakfast?"

Only two rose their hands.

"Exactly how you did the first time."

One put their hand down.

"What about over a month ago could you tell me every last detail of what you ate for breakfast down to the very last t?" Ms. Sullivan asked now standing directly in front of the jury.

The last person still kept his hand up.

"Every last detail?" Ms. Sullivan asked raising her eye brow

The last person put his hand down.

"I didn't think so, so how do we expect a little child, an eight-year-old to remember for detail how many days she was down in that hole?"

The jury exchange glares and wrote something down.

"If you as grown adults can`t remember something as simple as what you had for breakfast every day for the past month how do you expect a child to remember how long she was in that hole?"

"I have a question for you ladies and gentlemen of the jury, because you don't remember what you ate for breakfast this month does that mean it didn't happen?"

"You don't have to answer that." Ms. Sullivan said walking away from the jury and next to Timberly

"Now Timberly explain what happened while you were in that hole."

"Well I was on my way back to camp with Susie, Angelica and Donnie when I fell in a hole."

"Why didn't they help you get out?"

"They had walked a head of me with Monique they didn't notice."

"For how long would you say it took for the older ones to notice you were gone?"

"Three days."

"Three days?!"

"With all the things going on in the island it was easy to not notice things."

 **Outside the court room**

"Things are looking good now, they`re not completely in our hands yet but I can see it going that direction." Ms. Sullivan said.

"What exactly does that mean?" Timmy`s mom asked.

"It means if we continue to play our cards right those bastards will be spending life in prison."

 **Hour later…**

"We just got out of court and we`re heading back to Debbie`s grandparents house."

"How long should that take?"

Alisa shrugs as if he could see her and says. "I`m not sure a few hours I think."

"Well I have to go, talk to you later." Alisa says hanging up the phone.

 **With the other kids….**

Watching Ms. Sullivan walk away Marianne said.

"We have to find a way to get those video`s!"

"But if the island blew up then there is no way we can get those video`s." Lucy says.

"We have to get to that island and at least see."

"Sunny and Fred would never let us go!" Jan said.

"Jan I am a grown woman she cannot tell me where I can and cannot go!" Trudy says.

"She can when you are in the witness protection program."

"They`re paying so much attention to the kids they won`t even notice us gone, if we go and come back quick enough." Suga Mama says.

"So how are we going to get enough money for all of us to go?" Betty Deville asked.

Instantly they all looked at Charlotte and Lucy.

"Why you looking at us?" Lucy asked.

"Because you two are they only one`s with enough money." Phil says.

"I can`t get all that money off my card or charged to my card in one day." Lucy explained.

"Then that leaves you, Charlotte!" Betty says.

"Fine, but we won't be able to go for a few days maybe even a week, I'll have to see."

"Great!" Marianne says.

"After this moment we only talk about this in person!" Betty says.


	20. Chapter 20

**Next day.**

"I can`t believe you got me to come out here!" Debbie says rolling her eyes.

"Come on- Jimmy's mom says if we pick fifteen big apples she would make us an apple pie!" Ginger said as she picked an apple off the tree.

"Fifteen- how may pies is she trying to make?!" Alisa asked.

Ginger shrugs and says. "I think she`s trying to keep us busy since the whole going to school thing didn't work out."

"I guess, what happens when we collect all the apples?"

Ginger shrugs.

"You know something weird?"

"What?" Maci asked.

"How did Thomas popping up out of know where?"

"Yeah that was a little weird."

"You don't think he followed us here- do you?" Debbie asked.

"How would he know we were here?" Ginger asked.

"Maybe someone told him." Courtney said staring straight at Alisa.

"Why would anyone do that?" Macie asked.

Courtney shrugs.

Debbie started to fake cough and said. "Speaking of the Devil."

"Hi guys." Thomas said.

"Thomas." Debbie says.

"Thomas can I ask you a question?" Ginger asked.

"Sure."

"Did you follow us here?"

Thomas laughed and asked. "What?"

"Did you follow us here?"

"No."

"Then how did you know we were going to be here?"

"I didn't my grandma owns a house a few miles away from here and I use to work at that horse ranch during the summer so I thought I'd drop by."

"How covenant." Alisa says.

"What is?"

"That you came here around the time we came."

"Well with all the craziness going on in Oceanside my parents thought I should come visit my grandma until all the craziness calms down."

"How interesting." Ginger said.

"So what were you guys doing?"

"Picking apples." Susie says looking up.

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

"What are we picking apple for?" Thomas asked.

"To eat." Alisa says real sarcastic like.

"You`re going to eat all these apples?"

"Jimmy`s mom is going to make us an apple pie." Timberly says.

"Tim, you can't tell our business to just anyone, you don't really know everyone`s motive." Alisa says staring at Thomas as she continued to pick apples.

"That`s a bit hypocritical don't you think Lis?" Courtney asked.

Throwing her last apple down as she jumped of the stepping stool Alisa says.

"I`m going in now."

"Did I do something?" Thomas asked.

 **Court**

"Macie, for how long would you say you were on the island total?" Mr. Burney asked.

Macie sways her head back and forth and said. "Twenty-three I think."

"Is that when the games stopped."

"Technically."

"Just yes or no."

"It's complicated, the Physical games stopped day 16 but the mental games didn't stop until we left." Macie explained.

"So could you explain what you guys did when you were no longer doing the physical games?"

"We looked for the other host and then we took a break and relaxed."

"You relaxed?"

"Yes."

"How do you relax when you`re being forced to stay, wouldn't you want to get of this island as soon as possible?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you stop looking?" Mr. Burney asked.

"Don`t answer that." Mr. Burney continued.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury like I`ve been saying for the past month these kids were not kidnapped or held hostage, they were there on their own free will."

"And since they were there on their own free will, my clients should not be held responsible for any of this."

"Let me ask you a question ladies and Gentlemen of the jury…."

"Have you ever been blamed for something you didn't do, have you ever actually gotten in trouble for something you didn't?"

"It sucks doesn't it- now I know it`s easy to get caught up in what the prosecutor is trying to make seem like a horrible event, but it simply didn't happen, at least not the way they`re trying to paint the picture, they we're simply given a ticket and later regretted the vacation and now they`re out to get him, and for what, just because they think they can, your only job here is to make sure the innocence gets justice, and in this case it is Curly." Mr. Burney continued.

"You`re honor with all due respect Mr. Burney is full of crap, you heard a few days back that one of his clients were in charge of keeping them on that island, what kind of vacation has to keep their visitor's hostage on an island, shouldn't they be able to decide when they can leave?" Ms. Sullivan said.

Walking around her table Ms. Sullivan walked to the jury and said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, how many times have you been on a vacation of any sort and they wouldn't let you leave?"

"Not really a vacation is it- it's more like prison."

"Mr. Burney, the defender can keep saying they were not held hostage, they were not held hostage until the cows come home, but it doesn't make it true now does it, let's just take the word hostage out of our vocabulary for a moment, these innocent victims were given a ticket to a place that was promised to be a wonderful get away but once they got there they were immediately separated and divided in groups and forced to play bazar life threating games each and every day, where if they won they would be rewarded with food if they lost they were punished with starvation, now can you imagen being weak and not thinking clearly most of us would go crazy after three days of not eating can you imagen doing that for nearly a month?"

"If that wasn't bad enough they were given necklaces that shocked them if they didn't do what was said, and oh there is this other tiny detail I forgot to mention not only was there a butterfly net over the island for who knows why, but there was also a force field over it now I`m not saying they were , held- you know the 'H' word I`m simply giving you the facts and letting you draw your own conclusion, now there is one thing the defender did have correct, and that is your only job is to make sure the victims get justice and the guilty gets what they deserve, and the only victims in this case contraire to what the defender seems to believe are my clients." Ms. Sullivan continued.

 **After the court session.**

"You sure did show them!" Debbie said happily.

Ms. Sullivan didn't crack a smile not even a little.

"What`s wrong Ms. Sullivan?" Didi asked.

"I don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning." Sam said.

Ms. Sullivan takes a deep breath and asked.

"Do you want to hear the bad news or the terrifying news first?"

"Well we don't wanna hear the terrifying one first." Helga says.

"I guess I`ll give you the bad one first."

"They plan on bringing Curly in for the finale week of trial."

"Run that past me again!" Ginger says tilting her head to the side as her orange hair dangled over her shoulder.

"Curly will be in the court room tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"And the terrifying news?" Trudy asked.

"We we we." Ms. Sullivan stuttered.

"Spit it out!" Big Bob said.

"We still haven't found Curly`s last accomplice."

"WHAT?!" Kim yelled.

"Wait we already knew that."

"But what you don't know is that Curly`s accomplice, is a most likely a guy and based on the information the Fbi has gotten he`s been in close radiance with you more than you think, we just don't know who he is yet."

"A guy, a guy well that`s a lot of help that knocks of at least half the population." Courtney says.

"Have you came in contact with half the population?"

"I`m going to need you guys to think and think hard of any males you`ve came in contact with that have been really interested in you from the moment you`ve stepped into the witness protection program until now."

 **Back at the house.**

Walking through the front door they are quickly greeted by the Cornel and his wife.

"Cornel, Grandmumzy what are you doing?" Debbie asked.

"We`re having a dinner with the knights so we're going to need you guys to get all dressed up." Cornel answered.

"We`re having a real dinner with royalty- now this is what I`m use too!" Courtney says snatching her dress and running up to her room.

"That`s the enthusiasm I was talking about!"

"The rest of your dresses and suits will be in your room, dinner`s in an hour." Grandmumzee says.

"Great." Debbie says dragging her feet.

 **In the girl's room...**

"You know this just might be fun!" Alisa says.

"Trust me, it isn't." Debbie says as she continued to get dress.

"I`m sure it is, you just have to look at it differently." Lila says.

"So who do you think is working for Curly?" Helga asked.

"Do we even have to think about it- its Thomas." Alisa says applying makeup.

"What makes you think it`s him?" Kim asked.

"Come, on who else has shown great interest in why we were in Oceanside?"

"Who else just so happened to be here the exact place and time we are?" Alisa continued.

"Yeah but he could really be here because of the reason he said, we came here to stay out of troubles reach and it wasn't weird, why is it weird that he did?"

"Yeah and who ever working for Curly has to be smart they wouldn't be that obvious."

"Well do you have any other suspects?"

"What about those girls back in Oceanside, that outed us?" Phoebe asked.

"Delilah and Savannah." Phoebe continues.

"No I don't think it's them." Alisa says.

"Alisa we honestly don't know who it is, so we can't cross them off the list."

"They said it was a guy."

"They said most likely."

"What about the guy that liked little miss princess?" Helga asked.

"Steven?" Sheena asked.

"He could be working for him."

"Or Scott." Kim suggest.

"Or it could be one of us." Ginger suggested.

Each girl looks around in dead silence exchanging glares when Debbie laughs and asked.

"Ginger foutley, why would it be one of us?"

"Think about it, it's always someone you never expect."

"Yeah in a life time movie or a story but this is neither of it." Debbie says.

"But what if it is, what if this is one big story where the writer is pointing all the clues to someone like Thomas, Scott, Delilah, Savannah or even Steven, when that`s just a smoke screen to distract the readers from the fact that it`s one of us, this all could be a game, some sick twisted game for her so at the end they would all be surprise to find out its one of us, probably the last person we`d suspect, like you Debbie, or Lila who would suspect poor sweet little Lila the one with anxiety, she would be the perfect one, or even me, and now you`re all self-consciously thinking how it could literally be anyone, I mean Reggie was once one of us, or at least we thought - its all a mind game." Ginger explains.

Debbie just stares at Ginger without saying a word when she finally speaks and says.

"You need to stop watching so much TV, this is not a story this is real life."

Ginger shrugs her shoulders and says. "Yeah you're probably right."

"Come on guys its time dinner!" Courtney says cheerfully as she popped her head in the room.

 **Dinner…**

"I can`t believe they have me in a dress looking all girly." Spinelli whispers to Helga.

"Well you are." Helga says back.

"Where`s the food?" Mickey asked.

"The servers are going to bring them in." Grandmumzy says.

"Well can they hurry I`m starving." Penny says slouching in her chair.

"Penny!" Trudy yells.

"This is a very lovely table you set." Olga says.

"Thank you Olger." Grandmumzy says.

Debbie coughs and says. "It`s Olga grandmumzee."

"Olga."

"Oh here comes the servers now." Grandmumzy says.

"I feel sorry for whoever got this job." Alisa whispers to Debbie.

"Right?" Debbie said laughing.

Looking up one of the servers caught Alisa`s eyes which caused her to slide down her seat and then under the table quickly pulling her best friend down with her.

"What are you doing?!" Debbie asked.

"Look at the server at the door."

"Okay?" Debbie says pulling herself up.

"NO- NOT YET!" Alisa says snatching her back down.

"Alisa this is ridiculous."

"Okay okay look."

"Girls what are you guys doing under there?" Kira asked.

"Alisa just dropped her fork." Debbie says pulling Alisa up.

"Oldest lie in the book." Tj mumbles.

"Look." Alisa says.

"It`s Thomas."

"Yeah, what is he doing here?!"

"My grandma probably hired him."

"How covenant."

 **Later that night…**

"So none of you find it weird that Thomas was here?" Alisa asked pacing back and forth in her pajamas.

"No I do." Jamie O says.

Not the person she was expecting to agree with her, Alisa just glares at him and goes back to what she was saying.

"We need to tell Ms. Sullivan or Sunny or Fred about him."

"But what if it's not him." Ginger says.

"And what if it is, it`s not our job to figure that out, our job is to point out anyone suspicious and point them to Ms. Sullivan or Sunny."

Throwing her hands up Ginger says. "Look all I`m saying is we need proof."

"And following us around isn't enough proof?"

"No."

"Then what is proof?!"

"I don't know."

"So what you`re saying is we just sit here in this program for the rest of our lives afraid?!"

"Look Lis, how about we go to sleep and if you still think he`s working for Curly tomorrow then will investigate it and if we find enough clues then will go to them." Debbie says.

"Thanks Debs."

"That should by us the night." Debbie mumbles.

"I know at least we can get us some sleep." Helga says.


	21. Chapter 21

**Next Court day**

"One two Curly`s coming for you, three four you better shut your doors, five six grab your crucifix, seven eight better stay up late, nine ten never sleep again- does that sound like a message coming from someone that`s defenseless?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"What about these pictures do they seem like he didn't mean business, if this is what he could do in full security imagen what he could do if he was out free." Ms. Sullivan said showing the jury the haunting pictures Curly sent them over Christmas.

"Now I know when I described the monster that is Curly, you imagined someone bigger someone stronger, someone who didn't look like- well- him, but don't let his geeky glasses and his small frame distract you from what he really is and that is a monster, underneath his cute curly hair and his geeky glasses is a master mine that mastered a plan that had grown adults going along with it, now I`m not saying anyone on that team is innocent, because they`re not, but you have to hand it to Curly he got a whole army of grown men and women to help him not only go along with his plan but accomplish his plan and if that doesn't say a master mind then I don't know what does."

"Does the defense have anything to say about that?"

"The defense does not." Mr. Burney says.

"Your honor on the last two day they were on the island Curly and his team had them locked in a jail that looked like something you would find in a third world country, they drugged them with sleeping powder and…."

"Your honor, there is no proof of these allegations." Mr. Burney says.

"There is no proof that he didn't do it."

"Ms. Sullivan that is not how it works." Mr. Burney says.

"Fair enough." Ms. Sullivan says walking back to her table.

"Debbie for someone who was trapped on an island you don't seem effected, why?"

"I thought you didn't have anything to say?" Ms. Sullivan said.

"I didn't have anything to say about what you said, but back to what I was saying, Debbie answer the question." Mr. Burney says.

"Because I was used to it."

"Used to it?" Mr. Burney asked.

"My life is nothing but one island to another so being on that island didn't really bother me."

"Oh so it didn't bother you?"

"That`s not what I meant."

"But it`s what you said."

"Do you typically say what you mean?" Mr. Burney asked.

"I`m a teenager."

"Just answer the question."

"At that moment."

"At that moment?"

Debbie nods her head.

"That is all."

"Debbie let me ask you a question." Ms. Sullivan says.

"Okay."

"And it be great if you could answer it as forward as possible."

"Okay."'

"What about being on that island didn't bother you?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"Just being on it."

"And what actually bothered you?"

"Being shocked when I didn't listen, knowing that I couldn't leave if I wanted to."

 **Later that night…**

"This is so fun!" Courtney giggled.

"Courtney shh!" Dijonay says.

"Are you trying to get us caught?!" Archie asked.

"Alright Kim, Ron lead the way." Ginger says.

"Why us?" Kim asked.

"Isn't this like a hobby for you?"

"What are you guys doing?!" Timberly asked.

Holding her racing heart Eliza says.

"Kids?!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Zoey asked.

"I can ask you the same question."

"Timberly you guys go home." Gerald says.

"No, we want to play!"

"This isn't a game, now go home!"

"Then what are you doing?" Angelica asked.

"None of your business."

"Angelica, Susie go home- now!" Alisa says.

Hearing a loud sound almost like someone was walking towards them Alisa says.

"You guys need to go home now before it`s too late."

"Do you really expect us to leave now that we heard that noise- yeah not going to happen?" Donnie signs.

"And don't forget we`re the reason, we all got off the island, you need us." Donnie says.

Debbie sighs and says. "Fine, just get in between the group stay low and don't make a sound."

 **Thirty minutes later…**

"Alright I`m in." Timberly whispers.

"Go!" Debbie says from outside the window.

Turning on the light Thomas asked. "What are you doing?"

"AHHH- RUNNN!" Timberly yells as she runs to his bed and attempts to climb out his window.

Thomas didn't say a word he just stood there with his hands in his pocket with a blank expression.

Finally climbing out the window, Jamie O pulls his little sister out of the window and they all take off running not caring who they left behind, it was every man for them self at this point. Finally reaching the house after almost a mile of running they rush through the door out of breath.

"What`s going on baby sister?" Olga asked.

They all exchange glares.

"Nothing Olga." Helga says walking past her.

"Baby sister!"

"Fine we think we found the last person on Curly's team."

Olga`s eyes grow wide as she says. "We have to tell dad and them."

"No duh Sherlock's."

"DADDDD!" Olga screams.

 **Twenty minutes later….**

"Are you guys sure?" A sleepy Marianne asked.

"Yes mom, he`s the one." Eliza says.

"And how do you know that?" Trudy asked.

"Because, he`s the only person who has been showing a lot of interest in us and he followed us from ocean side way to England if he`s not working for Curly then I don't know who is." Alisa says.

"But would they be that obvious?" Suga mama asked.

"That's what I said!" Ginger said.

"So what are we going to do?" Didi asked.

"Obviously we have to call Sunny and Fred, or Ms. Sullivan." Big bob says.

"But it`s late." Betty Devill says.

"I don't care if it`s five in the morning we found that sick freak that`s working with Curly`s team, we need them to arrest him before he gets away." Big bob says.

"Will call them first thing in the morning." Lois says.


	22. Chapter 22

**Next day**

"What's his name?" Sunny asked.

"Thomas." Courtney says.

"And you really think this- Thomas is the one working for Curly?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

Alisa nods her head and says. "We do."

Ms. Sullivan and Sunny exchanges looks.

"What?" Debbie asked.

"Are you absolutely sure it`s him?"

"It has to be him he is the only person who is obsessed about us and who we are and why we were in Oceanside, he even followed us here." Alisa explains.

"Alright, will check him out, Fred and I." Sunny said.

"But in the mean time you guys stay close to the house don't talk to anyone new and defiantly don't tell anyone why you are here." Detective Fred says.

"Do you think we're idiots?" Helga asked.

"You can`t be too sure." Detective Fred says drifting into an awkward silence.

"Okay, so you guys have to go get ready for court so will let you go." Sunny says.

 **With Alisa…**

Laying across her bed Alisa talked on the phone with Scott.

"We`re going to court now."

"I`m sorry you have to go through this."

"Yeah me too, but hey this is the only way we can get this creep in jail for good." Alisa explained.

"Yeah I guess; did you talk to the detective about Thomas yet?"

"I did."

"What was her name again, the detective?"

"Sunny and Fred."

"That`s right, well I`ll let you go."

"Bye."

"Bye lis."

 **Meanwhile with the adults….**

"So I have an idea." Betty Devill whispers to the adults.

"Betty why are you whispering?" Suga mama asked.

"I have an idea."

"Shoot." Jan says.

"I think right now is the best time to go back to the island."

"But the island was blown up." Marianne says.

"But there could still be a little evidence, what do we have to lose?" Betty asked.

"Nothing I guess."

"WE strike at twelve."

 **In Court….**

"This court is now in session." The judge said.

"Bring in the defendant."

Slowly the doors opened as every eye in the room was glued to the door, the guards escorted Curly in the courtroom. The guards sits him down on a chair.

"Why did you kidnap my clients- why them."

"I didn't kidnap your clients." Curly said smirking.

"So basically you're telling me, my clients were never put on an island against their will and forced to play brutal games that almost got them killed."

"You must be mistaking me for someone else."

"So you didn't keep them hostage on the island."

"They weren't kept hostage on the island and second they weren't forced to go they chose to go so it's their faults."

"So you admit to having them on the island."

No I was never on the island." Curly said smiling wider.

Ms. Sullivan fought the urg to walk over there and slap his smile off his face.

"I don't even know half these people so why would I try to hurt them."

"I'm done." Ms. Sullivan said frustrated

Ms. Sullivan sat down done with Curly's antic

Soon after the court let out for the day the gang all sat outside trying to find a place to eat when Alisa saw Thomas, she was about to walk over to him when she felt someone grab her she turn to see it was Debbie.

"What?" Alisa asked frustrated.

"You shouldn't talk to him." Debbie said.

Alisa walked over to Thomas anyway.

"Hey Thomas."

Thomas didn't reply back.

"Hello I'm talking to you."

"I know." Thomas says going back to his

"Well it's only polite to say hi back when someone says hi." Alisa said.

"Well I'm not supposed to be talking you."

"Says who?"

"The FBI, someone said I was harassing you guys and I'm pretty sure I know who told them that."

Putting his finger on his chin as he looked up at the celling and then back at her Thomas continued with.

"I think it might have been the same person who told me to stay away from you guys- good bye."

"Thomas wait."

"What happened?" Debbie asked as her and Kim walked up.

"Nothing." Alisa said walking away.

Alisa turns around and looks back at Thomas for a good minute then turns her head and walks away.

 **Back at the house….**

Sitting back Alisa watched Thomas doing his yard work through the window when she felt a slight push on her shoulder turning around to see it was Helga.

"Excuse me your blocking traffic." Helga said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Alisa said snapping out of her trance.

Staying true to her Princess personality Courtney sat in the dinning room with her legs crossed as everyone around her worked looking up she asked.

"I thought you wanted him to stop bothering you?"

"I did but it's just it feels weird that's he's not here bothering me."

Standing up and dropping the nail file Courtney says.

"But that's what you wanted."

Alisa closes her eyes and sighs

"Yes that's what I wanted."

"Good- because that's what you got." Courtney says prancing away.

Alisa looks through the window again and sighs then walks away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Next Day**

"Excuse me when are we going to be there?" Didi asked

"In a few minutes." The pilot replied rudely.

Didi scoffed and walked back to her seat.

"Do you think this is a good idea, we could get in trouble?" Didi asked.

"We're going to be in more trouble if we don't bring anything back against Curly." Marianne said.

"Exactly we should go back." Chaz said.

Big Bob snapped his head to Chaz.

"So you're okay with Curly getting away?"

"Because I'm not."

"No that's not what I'm saying, it's just that I feel this is a bad idea."

"Guys we're here." Lucy said.

The plane landed and the adults got out and looked at the island to see it was in ruins like a great battle had occurred.

"How are we going to find information here?" Charlotte asked.

They turn around to leave only to see the plane leaving off in the sky.

"Why did I see that coming?" Oscar asked.

"Then we have no choice but to stay on the island and work together." Big Bob said.

"But the plane-." Didi said but was cutoff.

"We can figure that out later after we find evidence against Curly." Marianne said as the adults walked into the destruction of the island.  
"Where do we even start?" Drew asked as they stepped on the ruins that was once known as the island.

"I still can`t believe this is where the kids lived for months." Didi says looking around.

"I know, It`s like we were on the island too but coming back brings back a lot of old emotions." Kira says.

"Yeah yeah we can bathe in sorrow later, what we need to do now is split up and find evidence!" Big bob said.

"I wouldn't of said it like that but bob is right!" Betty says.

 **An hour later….**

"How are we supposed to find anything here?" Anne asked as she kicked over the ruins.

"Guys?" Lucy calls as she kneels down and picking ups a metal object.

"It looks like a piece of a door." Marianne says.

"Do you think?" Didi asked.

"I don`t know how would this have gotten this far?"

"Maybe it flew this far when things blew up." Drew suggested.

"Kira, what are you thinking?" Trudy asked.

"There was something Curly kept saying to the kids." Kira says.

"What?" Stu asked.

"That`s what I`m trying to figure out."

"It was I`m always watching, they`re always watching something like that." Phil says.

Marianne mumbles what Phil had just said trying to regain her memory on what was said.

"Your parents are watching everything you do via television." Suga mama says.

"That`s it!"

"So if they had you watching they had to be watching maybe even recording it." Big bob says.

"That`s what I`m thinking." Marianne says.

"So where would that tape be?"

"If it does exist?" Bob asked.

"In his lair." Betty says.


	24. Chapter 24

**Next day**

"Where were you the whole month of July?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"It`s hard to remember where or what you were doing for an entire month." Curly replies.

"Guess."

"I was on vacation." Curly responds with a smirk.

"Where?"

"Puerto Rico."

"Do you proof that you were actually there?"

"Do you have proof that I wasn't?"

Ms. Sullivan sighs in frustration.

 **Back with the Adults….**

"How are we supposed to find anything in here?" Trudy asked looking at the mess of everything scattered everywhere, for some reason or another when the island caught on fire Curly`s lair remained untouched.

"By looking." Bob says."

Trudy sends an evil glair to Bob.

"Well thank you captain obvious."

"Any time."

"Marianne why are you looking on the computer?"

"Curly isn't that dumb to keep the tape in there." Drew continued.

"You never know."

"A-ha!" Marianne says.

"What is it?" Kira asked running over.

"Here it is, the tape."

"Looks like Curly wasn't that smart." Marianne continued.

"Evidence." Didi said reading the documents name.

 **Back in the court**

"Your honor Ms. Sullivan has no proof my client did anything; I request that either come forth with actual proof or drop the case." Mr. Burney says.

"Ms. Sullivan."

"Yes."

"I have to agree with Mr. Burney, where is your proof?" The Judge asked.

"Your honor I don't have any."

"Then case dismiss!"

Each of the islanders looked around in shock.

Jumping up and yelling Penny shouted.

"Wait a minute this is not fair!"

"Penny sit down!" Courtney whispered tugging on her shirt.

"No." Penny pauses as a tear drops down her face.

"ORDER!" The judge yells.

"Those people have tormented us for a month straight they abused us both physically and mentally- what if that were you, what if that were your kids!" Penny continued.

"I SAID ORDER!"

"If that were you would you want him or them to just walk free?"

"Ms. Sullivan get your client under control."

"Yes sir, Penny sit down."

Penny fix`s her shirt and takes a seat.

"Your honor I do not have any proof now but give me a day and I`ll get some."

"Alright you have one day."

"That`s all I need."


	25. Chapter 25

**Back with the Adults…**

"Alright guys let`s go." Marianne says.

"Do you have the flash drive?" Betty asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait how are we going to get off this island, our plane left us?" Lucy asked.

 **Outside the court room….**

"Penny!" Ms. Sullivan calls as they walked outside the court room.

"I know I know, they just made me soo mad!"

"I understand but you are not helping us, one more outburst like that and the judge will throw out the case and Curly and his accomplice walk free…"

"Is that what you want?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

Penny shakes her head.

"Then control it!"

"While she`s 'controlling it' what are you going to do to make sure we win the case?" Helga asked.

"Yeah, because so far it looks like we`re going to lose." Spinelli said.

"Guys, Ms. Sullivan is trying." Arnold says throwing up his hands.

"Well not hard enough football head." Helga says.

Feeling the phone vibrate in her pocket Alisa quickly walks away to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey lis how did court go?" Scott asked.

"Eh not so good, the judge was about to throw out the case."

"That's no good."

"It`s not."

"So do your lawyer have any secret card`s for that jerk, I would hate for him to win."

"Me too." Alisa says.

"So does she?"

"Does she what?"

"Have any secret in card?"

Alisa shrugs as if he could see it and says. "I don't know."

"Alisa come on!" Ginger calls.

"Hey I have to go, talk to you later."

 **Back on the Island….**

"No reception?" Chaz asked.

"Nope none at all." Charlotte says with her arm stretched out trying to find signal.

"Well this sucks how are we getting off this island?" Jan asked.

"When we figure that out will let you know." Marianne says.

 **Back at the house…**

"Donnie do you want anything to drink?" Susie asked.

"No."

"Do you want a cookie?" Angelica asked.

"No thank you."

"How bout a piggy back ride?" Timberly asked.

"Are you guys okay?" Donnie signed.

Each girl looks at the other when Timberly says.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

Donnie shrugs and walks away.

"We have to win his heart once in for all!" A competitive Angelica says.

 **With Alisa….**

Laying in her room looking out the window Alisa watches Thomas as he walked down the street with his hand in his pockets. All of a sudden Alisa phone vibrates, knowing who it was she ignores it and goes back to watching Thomas through the window, when it rings again doing the same Alisa turns on the tv. Suddenly her phone get blown up with messages all from Scott.

Sighing Alisa calls him back.

"You called?"

"I haven't talked to you in hours, I was worried!" Scott said.

"Well I`m fine, I was just taking a nap."

"Were you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well what are you doing?"

Hearing her door open Alisa quickly drops her phone.

"Debbie you scared me." Alisa says with her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, but guess what!"

Not really waiting for a response Debbie replies.

"They caught him!"

Arching her eyebrow Alisa asked.

"Caught who?"

"Curly`s last accomplice, they`re heading to pick him up now."

"What is she saying?" Scott asked.

Picking up her phone Alisa says.

"She said they know who Curly`s last accomplice is, they`re going to go pick him up now!"

Scott makes a long pause and says. "You mean they finally realized Thomas is the accomplice?"

"Just a second." Alisa says putting the phone down again.

Looking out the window Alisa noticed a police officer talking to Thomas. They go back and forth a bit Thomas nods his head and the Police escort him to the back of the police car but right before he got in he looks back and straight into Alisa`s window and locks eyes with her for a moment then he gets in the back of the police car.

"Alisa, Alisa the police arrested Thomas!" Susie said running into her room.

"I seen."

"Sunny and Fred said we can`t leave the house." Susie said.

"Alright."

"And we can`t talk to anyone."

"Okay."

"That means Scott."

"How did you know I`ve been talking to Scott?"

"I may be young but I`m not stupid I have ears and I notice things." Susie says.

"Well okay."

"Give me your cell phone."

"What- no."

"Give it to me or I`m going to tell Sunny and Fred you have it!"

"Don't be such a wet blanket!"'

"Alisa this is our lives!"

"Which is no longer endangered because they finally got Thomas."

Susie didn't say a word she held her hand out while the other hand rested on her hip.

Alisa rolls her eyes and picks up her phone and says.

"I`ll talk to you later Scott."

"Why- what`s wrong?"

Alisa doesn't respond she just hangs up the phone and hands the phone to her little sister.

Looking at the phone Susie then drops it and jumps on it.

"That way you won't be tempted to look for the phone."

As Susie turned to walk away Alisa looked down at the phone knowing all she needed was the sim card and the sd card.

Turning back around Susie grabs the sim card and the Sd card and slides them into her pocket and walks away.

"Some sister you have." Debbie says speaking up.

 **Meanwhile with the Lawyer….**

"Aha- I got the evidence!" Ms. Sullivan says sitting at her desk.


	26. Chapter 26

**Next Day**

"Our plane is coming!" Charlotte says.

Looking up from the dirt Ann asked.

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I`m joking?"

Shaking her head Ann says.

"No."

 **Court…**

"Curly what were you doing on the Bermuda island?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"I told you already- Ms. Sullivan I was in Puerto Rico." Curly responds with a cocky smirk.

"So you`ve never been do the Bermuda island- ever?"

"Nope, never."

"Then why did you buy fifty-five tickets to the island and then buy one for yourself."

"They were for friends and I but we decided not to go."

"But airport records show that you did indeed get on that plane."

"Did it show that I never got off that plane, I got home sick?" Curly asked with the cocky smile plastered.

"Your honor where is her proof besides this?" Mr. Burney asked.

"Ms. Sullivan." The Judge calls.

Ms. Sullivan throws her hand up to the judge and walks back to her seat and opens her brief case when suddenly one of her workers walk up beside her and whispers something in her ear, with a shocked look on her face Ms. Sullivan stares at her worker for a while then whispers something back, then the worker slips something into Ms. Sullivan`s hand. Just before Ms. Sullivan went to stand up you can hear the door open, it was islander's parents. Taking her eyes off of them with confidence Ms. Sullivan stands back up straightens her shirt and asked.

"Curly, what were you doing on the Bermuda island?"

"I already told you…"

"I know what you told me now I want the truth."

Pausing for a minute with the same smirk he had earlier Curly says.

"That is the truth."

"Is it?"

"It is."

"Do you know the penalty of lying under oath?"

"I do."

"And you`d like to stick to your story?"

Curly nodded his head.

"I need a verbal answer."

"Yes."

"Was it personal?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"Was what personal?"

"The reason you tormented people who use to be your friends."

With a smile Curly said.

"I didn't do anything to them."

"Alright so you're going to stick to that story."

Curly nods his head.

Turning to the judge Ms. Sullivan says.

"I present you my evidence."

Before pressing play Ms. Sullivan whispered to Curly.

"Remember while you`re in that jail cell I gave you a way out."

Curly continued to smile as Ms. Sullivan pressed play and every video that Curly and his team made played cross the screen, every evil, twisted and crazy thing he had them do. The smile that Curly held on his face for so long was quickly wiped off his face he thought he got rid of every evidence that could possibly point to him.

 **Several hours later…...**

"We the Jury find Curly and his team- GUILTY of all charges!" A jur says.

As the hand cuffs are put back on Curly, Curly says.

"They left me out."

"What?" Ms. Sullivan asked.

"That`s why I did it, when they all came on the exchange program they didn't include me they acted as if I didn't exist, the others I didn't even want to hurt. It was them who wanted to hurt them." Curly says pointing to his team and with that being said Curly walked out.

Putting her hand on her chest Debbie asked.

"Is it okay to breathe now?"

"Is it actually over?"

"They caught everyone so yeah it`s over!" Ginger say.

"I can`t believe it!" Macie said.

"Me either!" Jimmy agrees.

"Now what?" Courtney asked.

"I guess we go back to our normal lives now." Daphne says.

"I can't wait until I can lay my head on my own pillow again!" Veronica says.

"We won!" Angelica said Jumping on Donnie.

Pushing her away Donnie asked.

"What is up with you?!"

"Yeah Angelica what`s up with you?" Timberly said with a smirk.

"You too!" Donnie signed.

Susie laughs.

"And you, what`s up with all of you ever since we been in this thing you`ve all been acting weird!"

Each girl looks down.

"Well."

"We wanted to see who you liked the most." Timberly mumbled.

"Is that what this is about- I like you all equally!"

"Say what?" Angelica says.

"She means as a girlfriend." Susie says.

Donnie cracks up until he cried each girl looked around trying to figure out what was so funny.

"I don't like any of you like that, I just like you as a friend." Donnie said wiping his tear.

"Okay?" Donnie asked more seriously.

"Okay." The girls said in unison.

Donnie walks away.

"What was I thinking?" Timberly asked.

"Liking Donnie?" Timberly continued.

"Yeah what were you thinking liking him we`re too young to like boys anyways!" Angelica says.

"Um excuse me- you liked him too!"'

"Nu uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Prove it!" Angelica said walking off.

"Oh I`ll prove it alright!" Timberly says waving her fist as she follows behind her

Susie shakes her head and follows behind her two friends.

 **Back at the house….**

Packing her bag Alisa was glad this was all over but she wished she could call Scott to let him know how everything went. Walking into the room Ginger asked.

"You all packed?"

"Darn there."

"You glad it`s all over?"

"Oh defiantly!"

"You know Curly went back to the mental hospital instead of prison with everyone else?" Ginger asked.

"No, I didn't know that, but I`m not surprised."

Switching subjects Ginger says

"I never thought this day would come, that were actually free from Curly and his team."

Looking up from her bag Alisa said.

"Me either, for a split moment I thought he was actually going to win and we be back under his clutch."

"How can someone that little be that evil?"

Alisa shrugs.

 **Over with the kids…...**

Sitting in the living room Donnie, Susie, Timberly and Angelica all watched as Scott came walking through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Susie asked.

"Do you not like me or something?"

"I heard you smashed your sister's phone so she couldn't talk to me."

With the meanest look Susie just stared at him.

Leaning in Scott whispered.

"News flash there are other ways for us to stay in contact sweetie."

"Now where is your sister?"

"Why would she tell you that?" Timberly asked.

"I believe I was talking to Susie."

"And I believe I was talking to you!" Timberly sassed

"Oh so that's how it`s going to be?" Scott asked.

"Yup." Angelica said.

"Well looks like I`ll just have to find her myself."

"You`re not supposed to be in contact with us, you can get us in trouble!" Susie said finally speaking.

"Why not Curly went to a mental hospital, his team is in jail, this whole witness protection program thing is over, why can't I talk to your sister?"

Donnie storms off.

"Never mind I`ll find her myself." Scott mumbled.

 **With the adults….**

Running to Sunny and Fred Donnie tugged on their legs.

"What`s the matter little guy?"

Donnie spoke in his made up language as he tried to sign what was wrong.

"I`m sorry little guy I don't know what you`re saying."

Donnie tries to pull the two with him

"Donnie calm down and breathe." Marianne says to her son.

Donnie calms down or Donnie calm that is.

"Now tell us what you are trying to say."

"Trouble- Alisa." Donnie signs.


	27. Chapter 27

**Over with Alisa…**

Looking back as her door quickly opened then shut Alisa asked.

"Scott, what are you doing here?"

"I can`t come see you?"

"I missed you butter biscuit." Scott said forcing a hug on her.

Pushing him away Alisa asked.

"How did you know where we were?"

"You told me, remember."

"Mmm." Alisa says backing away from him.

"What`s wrong?"

Shaking her head as she walked to the shelf and said.

"Nothing I just need to pack that's all."

"How did you feel about Curly going to a mental hospital instead of prison?"

Alisa`s head shot up.

"I mean after all he did, you would think he would have gotten prison time like the rest…"

"I really can't believe the Gross sisters walked free."

Finally finding her voice Alisa asked.

"Scott how do you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That Curly went to a mental hospital."

Scott shrugged and said.

"You told me."

Shaking her head Alisa said.

"No I didn't, I didn't tell you what happened to Curly, and I know that for a fact."

"Don`t be silly yes you did, you just forgot."

"No I didn't I just learned Curly went to a mental hospital thirty minutes ago, I`ve been packing for the past hour I haven't had time to tell you."

"Oh." Scott said.

"And I also know I didn't tell you where I was, I broke a lot of rules talking to you while I was here but the one rule I refused to break was to tell anyone where I am, my dad and little brothers don't even know where I am so I know I didn't slip and tell you."

"I read it in the newspaper."

"The newspaper- President Obama doesn't even know where we`re at, and they don't publish certain details in juvenile cases no matter how big the story is."

Smacking himself in the head Scott said.

"That`s right my boss told me."

"Who`s your boss?" Alisa asked.

Scott didn't say anything instead he walks over to the door and locks it and then over to the curtains and lowers it than closed it.

"Wait a minute, it was you."

Looking back at her and finally speaking Scott asked with a serious look on his face.

"What was me?"

"You`re working for Curly, aren't you, not Thomas!"

Quickly flashing an evil smile Scott asked.

"Now what gave you that idea princess?"

"It is you!"

"Yes, Curly paid me a few millions to keep an eye on you and your friends."

"What I thought you liked me."

"Psh, yeah right, Thomas now he actually liked you and you drove him away, for me!"

Twisting the door knob from the outside of the door Debbie said.

"Alisa why is the door locked.

"DEBBIE!" Alisa screamed right before Scott covered her mouth.

Alisa bites his hand causing Scott to quickly snatches her back and says,

"Don`t say a word, don't scream or I`ll hurt you- really bad."

Alisa doesn't say a word.

"You`re probably thinking I played you, and yes I did, you're probably thinking I used you, no I didn't…"

"I didn't have to get you to fall in love with me to keep tabs on you, I have my ways of knowing every move you guys made no matter where you were I know and so did Curly, We, Curly and I just want you to give us information because you thought I cared for you…"

"But Thomas- he fit the description of the guy who worked for curly, I mean he was obsessed about knowing stuff about us,he found out where the rockets were staying, he moved to England right when we did." A confused Alisa explains.

"Yes he did seem like the one didn't he- but I was doing the exact same thing, except I was more subtle that neither you or anyone even noticed- but like i said i knew everything, so i really didnt need to ask..."

Scott laughs.

"I didn't know that the cops were coming for me though, thanks for giving me the head`s up on that one, they would have caught me if you weren't so helpful." Scott says.

"Thanks butter cup." Scott says holding her face.

Alisa snatches her face from his hand and narrows her eyes at him.

Just then the FBI kicks down the door with Donnie at side. Quickly Scott turns around with his arm tightly around Alisa's neck.

A: n Question, how many of you are surprised to know that Scott was actually the one working for Curly and not Thomas? What are your thoughts on it being Scott and not Thomas? Now that you know Thomas wasn't working for Curly why do you think he was so obsessed with wanting to know things about them?


	28. Chapter 28

"Scott you have til the count of one to let her go!" Sunny yelled.

"Are you sure you want to do that; you sure you want to risk missing and hitting…." Scott says.

"One." Sunny said shooting his leg causing Scott to let go of Alisa.

Alisa runs to her mom and sister.

"Alisa." A voice calls.

Turning to see where the voice was coming from Alisa finally spots the person, it was the last person she expected to see.

"Thomas- FBI?"

"You work for the Fbi?"

"Not exactly, my parents do and they thought they could use my help." Thomas says.

"But I saw you get arrested."

"They were taking me back to the headquarters."

"So all this time, you weren't what I thought you were."

Thomas shook his head.

"Do you really like me?"

"That was one thing I didn't make up, I really do like you Alisa Carmichael."

"Aww." Dijonay says.

 **The next day...**

Standing in the airport as they a waited to aboard their plane Debbie says.

"This was crazy."

"Who you tellin?" Alisa asked.

"But it`s all over now so it`s all good." Miranda says.

"Yeah, back to our normal lives." Ginger says.

"Our boring normal lives." Helga says.

"So that`s it- this is how our story is going to end?" Courtney asked.

Shaking her head then shrugging Alisa says.

"I don't know, will have to see."

A:N/ I just wanted to thank everyone that took the time out of their day to read my story. I also want to give a special thanks to CelRock for not only reviewing darn there every chapter if not all it really meant a lot to me. Not only that but for also sticking around from the beginning of the series (Hey as told by rugrats gone wild 1) until the end ( Hey as told by rugrats gone wild 3). So again thank you and have a good day or night depending on when you read this.


End file.
